Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell
by White Stag Knight
Summary: What if the Borg found the perfect "one?"
1. Just Another Day?

**This is my first Fanfiction. So be nice on your reviews please.**

**I am a Star Trek fan, if I wasn't well then I would probably wouldn't be writing this story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything all the character are owned by Gene Roddenberry. If I did I would be rolling in dough. But I don't, unfortunately. I am only borrowing them for a little while.**

**Checked by Jadeblueafterglow17 who I greatly admire and respect, and she has help me with this story in too many ways to count. She has help me look at alternatives that I would never have seen before, and just PM her inspires me. She is my kindred spirit when it comes all things Wesley Robert Crusher. All I want to say is thank you.**

**And now read the story!**

* * *

Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell

Chapter One

Just Another Day?

"Four birthdays, two transfers,

a celebration of the Hindu Festival of Lights,

two chess tournaments, one secondary school play,

and four promotions. Overall it's an ordinary day."

Data's Day

( July 29, 2366)

It was an ordinary day on the Enterprise- D, but it was a special for one Wesley Robert Crusher. It was his 18th birthday and to say that he was excited was an understatement. He wondered what his friends would do for him.

But those thoughts didn't occupy his mind at the current moment.

"Wes! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your shift!" shouted Beverly outside his door. Wesley was only half paying attention to his mother; he had his jacket unzipped and was working hard on an invention that could hopefully help the Enterprise and her crew in the not-so-distant future.

"Wesley come on!"

"Coming mom!" answered Wesley setting down the device that was really no bigger than a holly berry, into a dark hardwood box. The box had blue satin in it, and four spaces filled with the copies of the same device that Wesley was perfecting. He then pulled a ribbon on the inside of the box which revealed a secret compartment. Wesley had a pre-written letter. He'd spent many hours pouring his heart into making it as perfect as he could, and then took out a pen and wrote:

"To Capt. Picard" in cursive.

He shoved the letter into the compartment, quickly sealing its contents from view.

His door swooshed open to reveal his mother. She had an angry scowl on her face and her fingers tapped on her folded arms. Wesley quickly shoved the card under the wooden box. He turned to face his mother and smiled sweetly at her. Beverly sighed and came toward her son and put her hands on the sides of his face.

"Wesley you are almost out of uniform." She zipped Wesley's uniform jacket, he looked so handsome.

"Thanks, mom." He hugged his mother.

"Happy birthday, Wes." Beverly whispered softly to Wesley and planted two kisses on his cheeks.

"You young man," pointing a finger to his nose so close that her nail almost touched him "Are going to be late for Bridge duty and you are going to disappoint a lot of people who are waiting for you."

"OK. Mom."

He jogged out of his room into the dining room area of their quarters. He went over to the replicator and ordered a whole wheat bagel with cream cheese, completely ignoring the already replicated breakfast on the table that looked absolutely delicious. He then started to head out the door.

Once Beverly saw that Wesley had skipped his large time consuming favorite breakfast, she began to panic. She quickly rose to her feet and blocked his path to the door.

"Wes! You have an…." Called Beverly to Wesley, but he already had his two feet out the door. Wesley cut her off.

"Bye, mom! I love you!" He yelled as he went out the door with a 1,000 volt smile and waved.

And he was gone. She knew that it was her job to keep Wesley occupied. After all, Picard had given him an extra hour to get ready because she told him that she was going to fix Wes a big birthday breakfast for him. He was going to arrive early when he didn't need to.

On the bridge . . .

"So, let me get this straight. We are not going to surprise him on the Bridge, but once we get back from the Messier Observation Station. Am I right Commander?"

"Yes, Geordi that is correct." Riker, clasped a hand on Geordi's shoulder. They walked down the slope toward navigation and OPS. The whole main bridge was for a lack of words giddy to celebrate the youngest member of their crew's 18th birthday.

"So what flavor is the cake?" Asked LaForge. Counselor Troi came over toward the two who were around Data's station.

"Yes, Commander, what flavor is the cake?" Beamed Troi hoping it was chocolate. She was a pure-blooded chocoholic who loved anything that had any kind of chocolate in it. But it was Data who answered her.

Data spun his chair 180º to face his friends.

"It is a double layer round chocolate cake with white vanilla royal icing. It is decorated with piped red royal icing roses with the words 'Happy Birthday Wes' I do believe counselor."

"Yum! My favorite! But. . . I only wish that the icing was chocolate too. . ."

"Troi. You'd hook the chocolate up to your veins if you could" Joked Riker. The group of friends laughed, all except Data who didn't understand what was so funny. Suddenly Wesley emerged from the turbolift. He noticed his friends in a small circle at the front of the bridge.

Riker turned his head to see Wesley stepping out of the turbolift, he then turned his back. "Dang It, It's Wes!" Thought Riker. He wasn't suppose to come to the Bridge till an hour later.

"Wesley!"Shouted Riker across the Bridge. Snapping Geordi and Troi out of their laughter.

Riker leaned toward LaForge and muttered from the side of his mouth. "Geordi I thought the Doctor was going to keep him busy for an hour."

"Yeah that's what she said, but I guess she wasn't able to distract him or Wesley ate really fast." Answered LaForge in a hushed tone trying to keep his voice down so Wesley would not hear him.

"Guys, act as normal as possible." Ordered Riker. They nodded. Riker turned around to face Wes as he came down the slope toward them.

"Ensign Crusher why are you here so early? You are not due for duty for at least an hour." Asked Riker in a commanding voice. Wesley looked at his commanding officer. He was a little taken back by Riker's tone.

Wesley licked his lips and answered. "I guess. . .The early bird always catches the worm. Sir." A little embarrassed, he hoped that his companions would remember and at least say happy birthday when he came on to the Bridge and not give him the cold shoulder he just received from his commander.

"Well, I'm here now. What are my orders, sir?"

Riker didn't know what to say to the Ensign. So he came up with an excuse.

"Well. . . Your orders are," Riker paused and looked toward Picard's ready room. " Well! Look at the time, I have to give a report to the Captain. That is why I am letting LaForge give you orders."He made a beeline into Picard's office.

LaForge was more than a little stunned that Riker dumped this little job of preoccupying Wesley on him.

"I truly am sorry Wes, but I have to. . . I have some repairs in engineering! Yeah that's right!" Jogging up the slope to the turbolift, Wesley followed closely behind him.

" That great! I will come with you! Because I came early to the Bridge, I don't think they would mind me helping you out in Engineering!" Beamed Wesley.

LaForge turned on his heels to face the young Ensign.

"No, You are going to stay on the Bridge. I think the counselor is going to tell you, your orders." Turning on his heels and walked into the Turbolift.

"I have a patient right now and I have to leave right now or I am going to be late." Troi sensed that Wesley was very disappointed, but he would soon find himself happy as a lark when he came back from the Messier observation station. When she left, it was only Wesley and Data.

"What are my orders, sir?" Asked Wesley. To his surprise he finally got his orders for the evening.

"You are to make course corrections to our current course to the Messier observation station." Replied Data, turning back around to press a few buttons to check their position. Wesley sighed and went to his station and sat down in the chair. It was a rather large disappointment that his friends seemed to be ditching him. What made it even worse was that they didn't even say "happy birthday" to him. But what got to him the most was how odd they acted toward him. This was going to be a not so fun birthday.

**Captain's Ready Room**

Picard was reading reports and sipping his hot Earl Gray tea, when Riker barged in. Picard looked up a little worried about his First Officer.

"What is it, Number One?" He put down a report, and looked at his officer more intently.

"Well, it seems Captain that the birthday boy came a little early to the bridge. So I made up an excuse to come in here." Riker half-joked.

"And what excuse was that Number One?" Picard questioned, leaning back in his chair but still maintaining his rigid posture.

"That I had a report to give you." He just watched as Picard looked at the report he just sat down on his desk. It was a report Commander Riker had given him an hour earlier.

They both laughed out loud together. When they both calmed down, Riker asked a question that he was itching to ask.

"So, Captain what is your gift to Wes?"

"Well, Number One. It is really not a gift at all, it's more of an experience." Trying to explain his "gift" as best he could.

"What experience would that be Captain?" Asked Riker, his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"I am taking Wesley horseback riding on the holodeck." Standing up and straightening his shirt, he walked over towards Riker.

"And what is your gift, Number One?" Inquired Picard.

"You will find out at the surprise party and did I ever tell you that Wes had a bad experience with horses?" Joked Riker, as they started to walk out of Picard's ready room.

"No, I don't think you told me yet, and what do you mean 'bad experience'" As they both walked out of the door and headed toward the Bridge.

" Well, Captain. I guess you will find out when you two go to the Holodeck."

They strolled onto the Bridge. The Turbolift's door opened to reveal Worf and a couple other Ensigns busy at their stations. Worf went to his station and nodded to Picard as he sat down in his chair.

"Mr. Data how long until we reach the Messier observation station?" Asked Picard in his commanding voice.

"Three hours, twenty-two minutes and…" Answered Data before being cut off by Picard who raised his hand to silence him.

"Thank you, Mr. Data."

"Once we get there. I want Commander Riker to lead an away team with Commander Data, Lieutenant Commander LaForge and Ensign Crusher. You take a shuttle to the observation station, where you will do the necessary repairs."

His replies were 'yes sir' from his officers.

**Three hours and twenty two minutes later. . .**

Streaks of light turned into a million still diamonds in the sky as the Enterprise came out of warp.

"Let's go, people!" Commanded Riker. Data got up from his station, while Wesley just stayed at his station analyzing an anomaly.

Wesley studied the anomaly, it was a blimp on his sensors. Wesley looked up at the view screen there was this greenish mist. The sensors showed that the mist was the start of an ion storm, no doubt the storm would be a mystery worth exploring. But Wesley could not shake the feeling like they were being watched or something or someone was waiting for them to make a mistake.

"Mr. Crusher. Let's go!" Shouted Riker, near the turbolift. He crossed his arms waiting for Wesley to answer. Wesley got up and answered him, "Sir, Can I have five more minutes because I picked something interesting on the long range sensors." he pleaded.

"Ok, Mr. Crusher, only five minutes. But I want to see your face in shuttlebay two. Are we clear, Ensign?" Wesley nodded his confirmation. "Yes, sir. five minutes , got it."

Riker and Data stepped on the turbolift and headed down toward shuttlebay two. As the lift's door closed, Wesley went up toward the science station. When he got there the blip was gone. How strange. Thought Wesley. Whatever it was, it did not want to be found. The ion storm was picking up and gaining speed, he better head down to shuttlebay two before the storm got even worse.

Wesley headed toward the turbolift. He had to take this lift to Deck 2 to pick up his supplies for the mission and then take another lift to Shuttle bay two which was on Deck four along with the main shuttlebay.

**A few minutes later. . .**

As he headed toward Shuttlebay two, he stepped on to a Turbolift, which had a beautiful ensign in it. She was wearing her chestnut brown hair in a braid and was wearing a yellow uniform that emphasize every curve of her radiant body. Wesley could not help but stare. He had never seen a woman with so much natural beauty in his life.

"You know Ensign Wesley Crusher it is rude to stare." She stated. The lift stopped.

Wesley didn't answer because he was mesmerized by the sound of his name rolling off her perfect tongue.. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You are just too cute Wesley Crusher, too cute." As the lift's doors opened and she turned on her heels and walked out of the lift. Wesley snapped out his stare.

"I didn't get your name!" Wesley semi- shouted to the girl. She only replied with.

"You are still too cute."

"But that isn't fair! You know my name!" Wesley shouted to the girl who was down a couple of feet away from him.

"Law #46 Life's not fair, see ya!" The girl shouted to him.

"Law?" What law?" he yelled to an empty hall.

Wesley knew he had to find out who she was after he got back from his mission. He saw she was wearing an engineering insignia, so he was most likely going to check there first. But he still could not shake the feeling that someone was watching them. With that mysterious blip he was uneasy and anxious. He felt his shoulder getting tense with knots, but then again he was on the finest starship in whole fleet with the most dedicated crew, if there was trouble, the Enterprise could handle it. If it was the Romulans he was sure that Captain Picard would get them out of the situation. He was extremely faithful to his captain and he had full confidence that if anything happened to him, Captain Picard would take care of things.

Wesley walked into the shuttlebay where he saw Riker, Data, and LaForge preparing the shuttlecraft for departure. They looked up at him and smiled. Wesley was smiling from ear to ear.

"I am glad you decided to join us Mr. Crusher." Comment Riker.

Stepping from the back of the shuttle, Data gave his report to Riker. "We should be ready to depart in five minutes, Commander."

"Wes is something wrong with you? Because you are giddy." Geordi asked.

"She. . she said I was cute." Wesley said with his cheeks burning with red.

"Ohh. . . no Commander I think Wesley has found a girl." LaForge tried to not embarrass Wesley, but at the same time he laughed on the inside on how socially unaware Wesley was when it came to girls.

"So, Ensign did you get her name?" Asked Riker.

"No, Commander, unfortunately. But I do know is that she works in engineering and once I get back. I am going to ask her out." Wesley stated with confidence.

"Good luck with that Rudolph." Clapping a hand on Wesley's shoulder and giving him a shake. Data didn't quite understand the Rudolph connotation.

"But we need to be heading out to do repairs to Messier Observation Station, before this ion storm gets any worse because I can hardly see the Observation station and it is only 20 kilometers away."

The team went into the shuttlecraft with Data and LaForge piloting the craft.

"Commander Data to Bridge."

"Go ahead Mr. Data."

"Our shuttle is ready for departure to the Observation station, sir."

"Granted."

Picard was a little worried about the away team, he had full faith in his officers, but he was more than a little worried than usual when he sent his crew off the ship no matter how routine the mission. This was no exception.

* * *

**Please review it will make my day and your because:**

**Review + Recommendations=Faster Updates**


	2. Odd Things

Chapter 2

Odd Things

"Is there a problem, Riker?"

"Just hoping this isn't the usual way our missions will go, sir."

"Oh no, Number One. I'm sure most will be much more interesting."

- Picard and Riker, Encounter at Farpoint

"Commander, why are we taking a shuttlecraft and not transporting over to the station?" asked Wesley, spinning his chair toward Riker.

"Well, Ensign, the ion storm is interfering with our communication and transporting ability, and I personally don't want two opposite sides of me running around the station and second, the transporter is down for repairs in the first place."

"The Station only needs its system checked and updated every five years, it has only been four, why are we going?"

"Because Wes, we are the best ship in the region and we are the only ship within a 100 light year radius from the station. Think of it as an adventure, we are going to find out what is causing these mysterious break downs that keep happening on the station."

"An adventure. . ." He thought to himself turning back to his console. The mere thought of it made Wesley feel sick to his stomach. He looked out the porthole into the odd ion storm. Never in his life had he heard of green ion storm. This storm was unusual. It made the space around them look a little less calm and becoming even more threatening with every passing minute. He suspected by now that the storm would be tossing them around like a pinball. He wondered if he could spend a couple minutes studying the storm before they left.

As the shuttle came into the Messier Station's shuttle bay. Wesley noticed three other shuttles.

"Sir, why are there three other shuttles here?" Questioned Wesley. It was LaForge who answered him.

"Because Wes, if the repair teams' shuttle ever broke down and they could not fix it, they would have another shuttle waiting for them."

The shuttle came down gently on to the bay's floor with a little jolt. They all got up from their seats and walked out of the shuttle.

"Remember, the quicker we get these repairs done. The quicker Mr. Crusher can ask that pretty Ensign on a date." Riker said with a smile. "And the quicker we can eat cake and celebrate Wesley's 18th birthday." He thought to himself.

**A Few hours later . . .**

Wesley was, from his point of view, looking for a needle in a haystack, but instead of a needle it was a chip and instead of a haystack it was a panel. He was looking for a faulty chip that was causing trouble for Geordi and Data on the other side of the station, who were working on the main generator.

His comm badge chirped. Wesley pulled himself out the panel to answer his communicator.

"Crusher here." Wesley said as he tapped his communicator.

"Wes have you found that chip yet?" asked LaForge.

"No, Sir I have not found it yet. But when I do I will contact you."

"Well good luck!" With that the line went dead leaving Wesley alone with his thoughts. He sighed and went back to work.

Wesley leaned into the panel and got a glimpse of something odd under a tangled mess of wires. Carefully he began unhooking the wires and put them into their proper place. Once he put the wires in order, he found himself looking at an odd chip. It was not like the other chips that he had seen. He pulled it out of where it was to take a closer examination. It was no bigger than a regular chip, it was opaque and not translucent like the chips on the Enterprise. The chip had a swamp green color to it. Wesley put it his pocket, but what Wesley didn't see was a red flashing light pulsing out a message as he put it in his pocket.

His communicator sounded. "Hey Wes whatever you did, it worked and I do believe we are done for the day, Mr. Crusher." LaForge said enthusiastically.

"Sir, I found something odd when I was doing repairs over at my end and I was wondering if I could study it before we left?

"Wes, give it a rest we're done . . .what about your hot date?"

"I just need a few minutes, and I would also like to analyze this ion storm more carefully, Please Sir."

"Well. . . Ok Wes. You better make those minutes count because we are leaving in thirty minutes."

"Actually Geordi we are leaving in 23 minutes and . . ."

Wesley cut the connection and went the other side of the station to the main science facility.

**Back on the Enterprise**

Worf was perplexed, he'd been monitoring the station for more than four hours, and for the past four hours there was this little blip that kept showing up for five seconds and then disappeared for an hour. It was troublesome. His gut told him that it was nothing more than a glitch in the system. After all nothing out of out the ordinary had been reported.

Picard on the other hand felt uneasy about the entire situation. He felt something that was familiar, but he dismissed it as "just a feeling" Picard was actually worried about his AWAY team as he stared out at the storm surrounding them. He knew he could not jump the gun just because of the odd things that were happening like the station's mysterious breakdowns or just because he felt something familiar. He could not because he was their Captain.

"Mr. Worf, you have bridge." I need to clear my head, he thought to himself, getting up from his chair and heading toward his ready room.

**Messier Observation Station**

Wesley was stumped. The chip was not of Federation, Ferengi, Klingon or Romulan origin.

"Where could this chip could have come from?"He thought.

The storm itself was not a storm at all, but some kind of trail like exhaust from a rocket. This was troublesome for him. What kind of technology was powerful enough to leave a storm behind in its wake. On the long range sensors was picking up a what seemed to be a wormhole, but it wasn't a wormhole Wesley's gut told him. But then what was it? He thought. He looked out the window to see the "ion storm" was almost completely opaque. Boy were they going to have a hard time going back to the Enterprise.

He sighed and spun his chair around to see humble Data standing in the doorway.

"Wesley it is time to leave." He said calmly.

Wesley suddenly had a revelation. What if the "storm" was somehow connected to the "wormhole."

He got up from his chair and went over toward another scanner. "Data can I have thirty more minutes, please, I am just about done, sir."

"Wesley I must inquire why you want to stay here and not carry your on with your work on the Enterprise."

"Because I am set up here and I know you are going to ask me if I require any assistance. I think I can handle things on my own." Wesley answered with full confidence.

Data was momentarily stunned and then replied. "I do believe Wesley you have taken the words right out of my mouth."

Wesley giggled at this. Data the strongest and probably most intelligent man, no Android he corrected himself, he had ever met and he still managed to have to surprise him with his social naivety. Data was one of his best friends in the entire ship, he was one of the most genuine guys he had ever met in his life, he would not kill a fly if he wanted to. Data was a gentle giant to say the least and he was proud to have him as a commanding officer and as a friend.

"I guess I will see you later Commander. I will take a shuttle back to the Enterprise, You can leave without me." Wesley waved goodbye as Data walked out.

As Data walked out he was joined by LaForge and Riker. Riker saw that Data didn't bring out Wesley, this concerned him a little, they were suppose to surprise him once they got back and celebrate his 18th birthday.

"Data, where is Wesley?"

"He said that he would finish his work and he would take a shuttlecraft to join us later."

"I hope that Wesley is ok staying here alone." Retorted LaForge.

"Wesley is an intelligent young man that is quite capable of taking care of himself. May I remind you Geordi that he is about to move out of Beverly's quarters and without a parachute may I add."As the small group walked into the shuttle and started the engine and took off.

**Messier Observation Station**

The thought that kept on bothering him was the chip. It was not of Federation, Ferengi, Klingon or Romulan origin. Where could it come from? He thought.

But from the distance he heard the sound of machinery. Wesley pulled his head out from his work. He ignored it, but when he heard it again it was closer. His heart pounded 100 miles per hour. He laughed at himself, it was probably Geordi or Riker pulling his leg and trying to scare him.

"Ha Ha very funny guys you scared me." He said sarcastically. Wesley got no reply, he licked his lips. "Ha Ha guys, the joke is over. You can come out now!" He shouted with fear creeping into his voice.

Once he heard the sound again, he listened more intently. He recognized that it had the distinct sound of a Borg drone's machine parts moving. His face lost all of its color. He was terrified of the Borg ever since Q brought them face first with them. Wes had nightmares for weeks because during that battle he'd also lost a few friends too because they cut a section out of the ship like a cookie cutter. But that experience with the Borg was nothing compared with his recent experience with them a couple months ago. They were forced to hide in a nebula because they were outmatched in every way.

Then they did they unimaginable, the Borg took Jean-Luc Picard, a man who he saw as a fatherly figure, he was at main engineering when they came on to their ship, he only wished that he was on the Bridge, maybe if he was on the Bridge he could have stopped them from taking Picard, but he wasn't. What shocked him to the core was what they did to him, they ripped his humanity away and made him into a puppet.

When his mother de-assimilated him, he was not the same person. He wondered if he changed for the worst or the better because he treated him with a lot more respect, but there was always this aura of revenge against the Borg around him. He guessed Picard experience with the Borg made him rethink his life.

Getting his head out of the past. He ran toward the microscope which he was studying the chip with. He at the slide under the 1000x setting, to his horror it was Borg. Wesley looked up and he was surrounded by darkness.

The power went out.

"My God the power went out, the power went out!" His mind panicked.

* * *

**Review+ Recommendations= Faster updates**

**Also It will make my day.**


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

Surprise

* * *

From: Coming of Age

Lieutenant Worf: "It is very difficult for me to depend on anyone for anything - but especially for my life."

Wesley Crusher: "But on the Enterprise, you do that every day. Everyone depends on everyone else to protect them."

Lieutenant Worf: "Yes. Wesley Crusher: So you overcame it?"

Lieutenant Worf: "No. It is still my enemy."

* * *

Riker arrived on the Bridge with Geordi and Data, he was surprised and a little troubled to find the bridge devoid of its leader.

"Mr. Worf where is the Captain?" He asked.

"He is in his ready room. He looked very disturbed. I think you should talk to him." Worf's voice didn't express concern but his eyes told him otherwise.

**Picard's Ready Room**

Riker walked into his Captain's, not even bothering to ring the alert chime. Picard looked up.

"What is it Number One?"

"You, Captain." Riker replied. Picard just looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

"If you are wondering how I am feeling. I feel fine." He said getting up from his chair.

"Captain we both know that is bullshit, now tell me what is wrong." Riker pressed. Crossing his arm and looking straight into Picard's eyes.

"Number One would you be concerned if I said that I think the Borg are in the area." Riker looked at him as if had gone crazy, the Borg couldn't be in the area the sensors would have showed it. If the Borg were in the area they didn't stand a chance.

"Surely we would have encountered them by now. They are not the type of species that likes to play hide and seek."

"You are right, I guess it is just a feeling. Now tell me where is Wesley. It is about time for his party, don't you think?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Wesley is still on the Messier Observation Station, he's studying something that caught his interest and I do believe Wes is going to be late for his own party. I say let's . . ." Riker said before Picard's desk communicator went off.

"Worf to Captain. The station has just lost power." Picard's blood ran cold once he heard the messages and his head snapped up to look Riker who looked at him with a look of alarm and terror. He was just as concerned for Wesley's safety as he was.

"Are our transporters back on line?"

"No sir. I am also unable to communicate with Ensign Crusher, the storm is creating some sort of interference."

A message passed between them unspoken by words, but a message all the same, between Captain and First Officer. They needed to be on the Bridge.

**Messier Observation Station**

Wesley's heart was pounding uncontrollably. It seemed to be a childish fear to be afraid of the dark, but it held a certain degree of terror when you are in a strange place. He looked at the chip he'd discovered earlier. He noticed that there was now a blood red light pulsing on it.

Since the station had no power, Wesley connected the chips strange behavior to the brewing ion storm. He devised that the chip was not a data chip, but possibly a monitor or tracking device. He theorized that it was probably meant for someone to find on the station. It was by sheer bad luck that he happened to stumble upon it. He was pretty sure the Borg didn't want him for sure, what did he have to offer to them other than teenage hormones and hero worship for his Captain?

He had to contact the Enterprise somehow, so they could beam him off this dark scary hunk of metal, and he could tell them about the Borg. He tapped his communicator.

"Crusher to Enterprise." He waited for a reply, but only static was his only reply. "Crusher to Enterprise." He said again a little louder. "Come in Enterprise. Do you copy?" He yelled at his communicator. Only hear the harsh sound of static filled his ears.

"Okay. . .don't panic." he thought to himself as he began to feel around the area. After several minutes his fingers brushed across a panel and discovered the emergency armory. Once he got to the panel, Wesley typed in the code to unlock the mini armory in the room. He expected it to open, but it didn't.

"Stupid! How stupid can I be, the power is down." He criticized himself in his mind. Wesley knew that every second counted in a fight for survival. The condensers were down on the station and there was no fresh oxygen currently circulating. He had to get a weapon to get out of the room, or it would be the death of him. Wes went for the manual control to open the armory. He pulled out a type 2 phaser and a flashlight adjacent. He attached the flashlight to the phaser and turned on the flashlight.

With the beam of light provide him with a little sense of comfort. He had to send a message somehow. If he did die or get assimilated by the Borg, the Enterprise would probably investigate and check the station. He looked down the phaser. The phaser of course!

He burned the words NOT AN ION STORM into the wall. It would probably be his dying words to the Enterprise. He ran out of the room, leaving the chip behind and scurried into the hall.

**Back on the Enterprise**

Picard and Riker walked on the Bridge that was filled with tension and fear for their youngest member and sat down in their chairs. From the turbo lift Beverly Crusher arrived on the Bridge with fear for her only child in her eyes and took her place by Captain Picard's chair. She looked straight into Jean-Luc's eyes and something passed between them. The fear of losing a son. He could not do this to Beverly. He already took away Jack, he could not cause the death of Wesley Robert Crusher, it would hurt Beverly beyond repair.

"Picard to Ensign Crusher, report?!" He hailed Wesley, but instead of getting Wesley's boyish voice he got scratchy and dry static as his reply. Picard couldn't help, but feel the dread and worry of the crew.

"Mr. Worf, try breaking though the storm, we must make contact with Mr. Crusher. Try all frequencies and wavelengths even Morse code." Picard sat tersely in his chair, gnawing at his lip. He would not lose Wesley as he lost Jack all those years ago.

**Messier Observation Station**

Wesley turned down the corridor and he turned to check behind him. He had to make the shuttle bay, which was on the other side of the station. At any time he could be killed, once the Borg found out they didn't have the person they wanted.

From the distance he heard the chilling sound of drone machinery. It made Wesley's hair stand on end. He licked his lips and clenched his fists trying to make himself calm down. The drones must be close behind him.

Wesley quickened his pace tenfold. His heart was pounding uncontrollably, he was beyond scared.

He jogged down another corridor. Though only minutes it seemed like hours to Wesley. He was halfway there, only a few more corridors and he would reach the shuttle bay, his small light leading the way. Wesley started to relax a little, he was almost home free. He didn't see any Drones, yet. What if he was over reacting and he was just imagining the whole thing.

But the sight of a red beam, sent chills down his spine and confirmed that he was not imagining the whole thing. Wesley almost dropped his phaser, once the light of the flashlight hit the drone's mechanical features. The red beam hit him, and Wesley ran as if the Devil himself was chasing him. Maybe he was in the form of the Borg.

They had identified him, this was bad, oh so bad. A bead of sweat went down the side Wesley's face. He had adrenaline rushing thought every vain in his body. The Borg had probably realized that they had the wrong person. Hopefully the Borg would ignore him and he would make it out alive of this little station of horrors, but he had to make it to the shuttle bay first.

Wesley's neck hair went up. He turned his head slowly to see the horror of five red beams searching for something or someone.

"Why? WHY! me, what in the universe do they want with me!?" His mind screamed trying to comprehend why the Borg would want him of all people.

He ran the rest of the way, trying in vain to make distance between him and the five drones. But he suddenly tripped and dropped the phaser. Wesley scrambled to get up, as he heard the drones' mechanical parts moving closer like a pack hungry wolves closing in to their prey. Wesley completely forgot the phaser and his light, he lurched in the direction of the shuttle bays from his memory without the aid of his light.

**Back on the Enterprise**

Beverly was concerned for her son's well being. No, she was more than concerned, she was distressed about her son. Wesley was her pride and joy, her entire world, if anything happened to him she would never forgive herself.

She knew that Picard and the others were doing the best they could to break though the ion storm. Beverly could only do one thing, for she was only a Doctor who knew nothing about breaking though storm, but she did have a killer right hook if anyone dare touch her son.

She had full faith in Jean-Luc Picard that he would get her son back home safe and sound. For the past four years she and Wesley had been on the Enterprise-D, she saw her son grow up into a handsome young man on the ship that she called home. She knew that Wesley saw this ship has home too. She also knew that if anyone had the wits about them to save themselves. . . it was her son.

**Messier Observation Station**

Wesley made it finally to the shuttle bay. He ran to the closest shuttle and got in.

The air in the shuttle was musty and filled with dust. It was obvious to Wes that this shuttle had not been used in ages and he just hoped the shuttle still worked. It was an older class of shuttle, it had no transporter and he heard of all the unfortunate accidents caused by the unreliable shuttles of the older class. He had no other choice than to use the shuttle, because all of them were the same type.

Wesley raised his prayer clenched palms in the air and whispered a silent prayer of thanks. Luckily the shuttle bay had its own generator in case anything happened to the main power. He should have just enough energy to open the cargo bay enough to escape his darkened prison. Wesley started the shuttle and the shuttle bay's doors open to reveal the storm that wasn't as bad as before, but it was still pretty bad. He could only see 1 km in front of him.

What in actuality was only an hour seemed like an eternity to Wesley. As he went though the storm, his range of vision went to zero. He was flying blind. The Enterprise had to pick up his shuttle's signature and hopefully beam him off this shuttle. He was picking up another ship on his sensors, he hoped and prayed it was the Enterprise.

He adjusted navigations and the thrusters. There was a red flashing light that flickered on the control panel. Wesley ignored it. He looked up to the storm was clearing up and from the distance he could see the familiar outline of Enterprise.

"What a gorgeous sight"

He was coming head on to the Enterprise so he had to readjust his flight to go around the saucer section and closer to the shuttle bay. The helm didn't respond, Wesley stood to pull a lever that was above his head. He used the panel for support to reach the lever. The panel was unexpectedly hot to the touch as he snatched his wounded hand back staring at the offending panel. Before he could turn to look for a suitable piece of equipment, a blast of fire hit him as the panel exploded shooting Wesley to the back of the shuttle, hitting his head on the left wall.

Wesley moaned, with pain. His head felt like someone was kicking him. His eyes were heavy as the adrenaline left him, his body craved sleep. The darkness was calling to him. He was in so much pain his muscles ached and his head hurt so badly. His eyelids finally came down and he sank into a state of unconsciousness. He was completely unaware of the spreading fire lapping ever closer to his young body.

**Back on the Enterprise**

"Captain, I am picking up a shuttle on our sensors. The storm as eased enough to recognize it approximately 2.4 kilometers off of our starboard bow," Reported Data. A spark of hope went through the air like electricity. Picard turned his head first to Riker and then to Beverly.

"The shuttle appears to be experiencing some serious mechanical difficulties." Data added as he continued to monitoring the shuttle.

Picard's hope turned into fear for the boy's life as he saw the shuttle speeding toward the Enterprise. He stood up from his chair, followed by Beverly and Riker.

"Mr. O'Brian get Mr. Crusher out of that shuttle. . ." Picard's heart stopped as the shuttle exploded into a thousand pieces. "NOW" Shouted Picard.

There was dead silence on the Bridge. "He . . .was there . . .But how . . I . . .God. . .lost him. I . .I . .lost him. I am so sorry . . Captain . ." O'Brian said his voice thick with emotion.

Picard turned his head slowly to see Beverly with her hands over her mouth trying to keep herself from breaking down. He saw the tears collecting in her eyes.

He did the thing that he promise himself he wouldn't do to Beverly. Take away the only son she had. He promised himself the moment he gave 15 year old Wesley Crusher the field commission of Acting Ensign. Back then he thought of Wesley just as a nuisance, who would do anything to impress him and not as officer who was a force to be reckoned with all his own. Now he was dead before he was able to get to know him better.

Data turned his chair toward his Captain. "Captain . . .there was a trace of a transport signature." He paused. "There may be a chance that Wesley is still alive. . ." his voice stated calmly.

With that statement it gave all of them something they thought they'd lost in that instance.

Hope.

* * *

**Review+ Recommendations= Faster updates**

**Also it will make my day.**


	4. Clues

**For those people who think Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell is a spin off of "Power Corrupts" and saying I am stealing that author's ideas etc. I hope that is chapter will clear things up, because this story is a totally different animal from Power Corrupts.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Clues

"It's elementary, my dear Riker... sir."

- Data, Lonely Among Us

**Conference Room**

"I want every possible idea and theory looked into, I want to know where Wesley Crusher is. We will start gathering evidence at the Station. I want Commander Riker to take Data, LaForge and Worf on an away team." Picard demanded,

" Gentleman, I want to know what he might have found at that station and what he did what he did to lead up to this accident." He continued. "Was he scared, was he happy I want to know what happened on that station."

"Aye, Sir."

"Dismissed."

Picard stood up and looked out the window. "Data, Geordi, Worf meet me in transporter room 4."

Walking out of the room, they left only Picard and Beverly alone with one another. Picard turned and looked out of the window into the emptiness of space. As quickly as the storm had come it had gone just as quickly.

There was a long moment of silence between Picard and Beverly. Then Beverly got up from her chair and started heading toward the door. He knew that Beverly like any mother she would be worried about her son's life. So he said something that would comfort her, but something he wouldn't necessarily be able to keep.

"I promise you Beverly that we will find him. I promise you that, I will not let what happened to Jack, happen to Wesley." Beverly just nodded her head in confirmation and went out the door. Leaving Jean-Luc Picard alone with his thoughts.

**Transporter Room 4**

Walking into the transporter room with solemn looks on their faces and with tri-coders in hand. The away team stepped on to the transporter pad.

Riker clapping his hands together getting the away teams' attention. "Let's get boy wonder, back!". The away team all nodded in confirmation, his attempt to lighten the mood unsuccessful.

"Mr. O'Brien beam us down."

Once at the station, Riker saw nothing but darkness in the hallways, the away team turned on their flashlights to brighten the hallway. Data automatically activated his tri-colder and started scanning the area.

"Spread out, I want every inch of this station checked out. Myself, Data and Worf are going to check out the room where Wes was doing his work. Geordi go and turn on the generator and see why the power shut off while Wes was here and get it running, while you are at it.".

Riker and his group walked down the hallway. Worf scanned the area, saw a dim beam of light. He walked over to the object and picked it up. It was a Type 2 phaser, a phaser pistol. Set on maximum stetting.

"Commander!" Getting Riker and Data's attention. They jogged over to Worf. "What is it Mr. Worf?" Questioned Riker.

Work put the phaser in Riker's hand. "A phaser, set to maximum setting, sir I theorize that Mr. Crusher may have become frighten, by something or was under attack."

"What in Hell would scare Wesley that much?" Riker said bluntly.

"Something very terrifying, Commander." added Data. Once he said that the lights came back on.

"Thank you Geordi." His communicator chirped. "Commander I have something to report, sir." Geordi reported.

"Go on,"

"Well . . Someone pulled the plug." Riker was hoping for sabotage or someone cutting the wire. "And Commander that doesn't require a lot of IQ points." He added. "Thank you Geordi. Meet up with us where Wesley was doing his research." Riker ordered.

Coming to the room where Wesley was doing his research. As they walked into the room his eyes went straight to the words burnt into the wall.

Worf's thick Klingon eyebrows furrowed. "Not an ion storm. What in the world does that mean? Commander." All three officers stared at the wall in horror and disbelief.

"I don't know. I just don't know." With the mounting evidence Riker was starting to think that Wesley was really dead. He couldn't think that way, they had barely even started their investigation. There was still hope that Wesley was alive.

In a desperate need to change the subject. "Data what exactly was Wesley working on?"He questioned.

"He was analyzing a chip I do believe, Commander." Data answered, going over to the desk and logging on to the central computer.

"It will take some time to copy and send the information to the Enterprise, sir." Turning back to continue copying the information. Geordi jogged in, joining Riker and Worf conversation. He hoped that they were having a better luck than he was.

"Please tell me that you have something good, Commander." Riker and Worf looked up. "Unfortunately no Geordi. All we found was a phaser pistol and the words "Not an Ion Storm" burnt on the wall behind us."

"This isn't going to good, sir." Worf said.

"I know, Mr. Worf." Riker answered.

Data got up and went over to Riker and the others. "Commander, I have complete copy the information." Data reported. "What should we do now?" He added.

"Data, you said that Wesley was studying a chip? Was he not?" Riker questioned.

"Indeed he was, Commander."

"Now where is the chip?"

"It is not here."

Riker sighed. The present evidence was stacking up against them that Wesley wasn't still alive. Knowing that there was nothing left to investigate at the station. "Let's beam back and tell the Captain of our findings."

Tapping his communicator. "Mr.O'Brien beam us up."

Picard got out of his chair when he heard the turbolift's door open to reveal Riker and the away team.

"Number one. What did you find at the station?" He stared at his defeated demeanor and knew the news could not be good.

"Captain all we found was a type 2 phaser set on level ten, and the words "Not an Ion Storm" burnt into the wall in the area where Wesley was working." Riker reported to his Captain. Looking into Picard's eyes when he spoke.

Picard took a few moments to try to piece the evidence together. He was convinced that Wesley was scared because the only reason that a person would grab a phaser was to defend themselves, but whatever it was, must have been bad. But what would in the world did "Not an Ion Storm" mean? He was totally and utterly confused to what in happened on the Messier Station."What caused the "mysterious" blackout at the station?" He asked when he came out of his own thoughts.

"Well, someone pulled the plug literally." Riker continue with his reported. Picard sensed that Riker's disappointment, it was not often that he sensed disappointment from his First Officer. There was only a few times that he could think of that gave Riker that feeling, but only one stood out against all the other. The death of Tasha Yar.

"Tell me what was he working on?"

"He was studying a chip. But once we got there the chip was gone."

This caught Picard's attention, what was so important about the chip? Obviously it held importance to the people who "captured" Wesley, was worried about it being found. But why would they capture Wesley of all people? He held no important rank in Starfleet and he knew no valuable information. He half expected people to capture Riker or Data, but not Wesley.

The evidence in Picard's mind didn't make sense, if Wesley was alive, which he hoped, he had to be somewhere in space; totally and utterly alone. He turned away from Riker and walked toward the view screen.

"Where the devil are you Wesley?" Picard said to himself and even bothering if anyone heard him.

*****Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell *****

It was sticky was the first thing he noticed. It was so hot . . . his eye weren't even opened, his mind was saying it was at least 38 Celsius (100.4 Fahrenheit), he was sweating and his uniform was sticking to him like unwanted layer of skin.

Wesley noticed that he wasn't in much pain anymore other than the searing pain in his skull and his entire body felt sore. His eyelids slowly lifted open, but they were heavy from sleep. As his eyes opened he saw the blurry images of people. He shut his eyes again, what his eyes saw was the people were wearing metal implants. His mind was slow to register the information it was given. The only people who had mechanical implant were the Borg . . . He opened his eyes again and slightly turned his head to the side to get a better look at the machine people. He closed his eyes again and he rolled over, his body said it needed five more minutes. Then his mind reconnected with his body.

Wesley's warm chocolate brown eyes snapped opened. He sat up briskly. No. No. No. NO! His mind screamed. He didn't want to be assimilated, but one thought did cross his mind. Why hadn't they assimilated him yet? The drones held Wesley as he struggled.

"No! I am not going to be assimilated!" Wesley screamed. Pushing the drones away from him in vain, but as much as he struggled he couldn't get off the cold metal table. Tears were starting to blur his vision. He had no desire to join the collective, after what had happened to Picard, a man who he greatly admired and respected, he didn't think he could survive it. Picard was strong, and Wesley even thought nothing could frighten him. But oh was he wrong, the Borg, he couldn't even explain it in words, but whatever they did it left him shaken and not the man he was before.

One of the drones had clasped his metal claw around his neck, Wesley couldn't move his neck. As one of the other drones came toward him, with something that looked a tiny phaser, Wesley shut his eyes it would be over soon. He felt a tingle on his forehead, then he noticed that his cut on his head was gone. The claw let go of his neck and Wesley felt his forehead, the cut was gone, but there was still dried blood that was caked on to his face.

The drones roughly took him off the metal table and made him walk. Two of the five went down other corridor, so there was only three left. As Wesley walked he studied his surroundings, he had never actually been on a Borg ship before. Maybe, he thought, he could find some useful information to take back to the Enterprise….if he ever made it back.

His heart was pounding uncontrollably, Wesley's anxiety was mounting as he looked further down the corridor. There wasn't much he could do but walk, he was completely helpless. He had no Captain Picard or the strength of the Enterprise's crew to help him get out of this situation, he was alone and he was feeling weak and pretty useless.

Sweat covered Wesley's face like a thin layer of film. His uniform was in shambles. It had burn holes which made Swiss cheese out of the red of his uniform jacket, he had a slash on the back of his shoulder on his jacket, his cuffs frayed along with his collar, he had ash and grim on the black of his uniform. The knees of his pants were worn and scruffy. The stitching in his left arm of his jacket was popped. His uniform was a disgrace for what it stood for and to Picard.

The corridor was filled with drones that appeared to be in some sort of stasis state and above him it looked like alcoves of green circles which had electricity running though them. The drones made him turn into an another corridor. Walking down all these dark corridors made Wesley feel like he was in a prison. The corridors were dark and in some places a light kept going off and on slowly like as if it had some rhythm.

Thoughts raced though Wesley's mind like lighting jumping from cloud to cloud. What in the world would the Borg want with him? Why would the Borg want him and not Riker? Or someone else important? What made him special? Wesley was out right confused. He was so absorbed into his thought that he didn't see a drone step off it's alcove in front him.

The drone turned toward him, it alarmed Wesley which made him jumped back and fell to the hard metal floor. The drone went along as if nothing had happened. The drone behind him unsympathetically picked him off the ground and roughly shoved him forward.

He entered an open central area. The drones roughly shoved him forwarded toward the guard rail balcony. He was at the center of the cube, Wesley gulped to try to calm himself. Two of the three drones stood beside him as he was addressed by the Borg. As the other stood behind him. If this was a form of intimidation, it sure was working, because he was afraid and he could not help but feel totally helpless.

"ENSIGN WESLEY ROBERT CRUSHER, YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED FOR ASSIMILATION." Boomed the trillion voices of the Collective mind of the Borg, but spoke as one voice. It was several seconds before Wesley had the courage to speak.

"I have nothing to say to you. And will resist you with my last ounce of strength!" Wesley yelled trying to show some courage in the face of a formidable enemy. What he didn't know that he was repeating the same identical words that his Captain had said a couple months before him. He didn't even notice that the drone behind him went away to find a vial.

"STRENGTH IS IRRELEVANT. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. WE ADD YOUR KNOWLEDGE AND EXPERIENCE TO OUR OWN, TO BETTER OURSELVES." The collective spoke thunderously again. Wesley heard a click from behind him it sounded like a battery being put into a remote, but he ignored it.

Wesley was scared out of his wits and very desperately said something. "I . . . I will resist!" His own voice wavered, he couldn't act afraid, but he was. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and his gut told him to look behind him there was danger. But Wesley once again ignored it.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTLE."

But once he heard the heavy feet behind coming closer, Wesley turned around and gasped. Wesley felt a hand on his hair and then the hand pulled his head back exposing his Jugular. Wesley squirmed trying to get free from the grasps of the drone, the drone then put his other free hand on his shoulder trying to keep him from moving. Wesley started to claw in vain to get free, his finger were bleeding and even turning sliver because he was clawing so hard to get free. No. No. NO! This could not be happening to him, Wesley screamed in his mind.

Wesley saw the other drone which stood on his left just standing there watching the whole thing. He was acting like a bystander and doing nothing. He continued to struggle, but if he wasn't for his soreness and the fact that he was tried, he might have been fighting harder. When the drone was mere inches from his face, it curled it's fist and two metal tubules came out and pierced his skin. Wesley screamed, but nothing came out, only his mouth moved in the motion of a scream. He felt like the energy was being drain from him, the clawing stopped as his body went limp.

The drone let go of him and fell to the ground, he couldn't even get up. Wesley felt like he was dying, whatever the drone inserted into him it was changing him from the inside out. His muscles were flinching. GOD! It was so painful, no it was agonizing, every cell in his body was being destroyed and changed into something hellish and abhorrent. Tears were cascading from his eyes like a flooded river. His breaths were becoming haggard and course to the point of wheezing. Wesley shut his eyes to try to hide from his suffering, but he couldn't.

A shot of pain shot up his arm like lighting, his eyes snap opened. He looked up to see the drones staring down at him with their lackluster eyes. He wanted the pain to stop. He just wanted it to stop! He frantically rolled over to his side, his pigment was starting to die away and being taken over by the bloodless color of slate near his ear. Wesley caught a glimpse of his right hand which was being taken over by silver coloring, Borg implants and covering up the tips of his fingers and going up to his wrist and bonding with his bone and replacing the thin skin with thin steel armor. But still it continued its journey to his forearm like snake, then it went back into his skin.

Wesley felt his skin explode in and around his clavicle bone and deltoid muscle barely had any time to register the discharge of pain in multiple area of his body in his pectoralis, external oblique and his infraspinatus muscles.

Wesley was aware of something near his upper spinal column. "What is going on?" he cried out in his mind. Then he arched his back as an unbearable pain shot through his spine when the implant binded with Wesley's spine. His shoulders seized together, when the neural transmitter touched his spinal cord, it was growing and spreading across his spine, as it was growing Wesley's body started to have a spasm.

They were changing him, rewriting his DNA and striping him of his individuality, the things that made him unique, his essence and Wesley was helpless to stop it from happening.

Memories flashed before Wesley's eyes as they were ripped from his mind in pure anguish. Memories longed suppressed, that he didn't even what to think about any more like when Captain Picard brought home his father's body and memories of early childhood. He was getting exhausted both mental and physically, in his mind he started to hear the trillions of voices of the collective, Wesley fought to keep some aspect of his individuality as his brain came to a point where he couldn't even think straight anymore. But all was in vain has his abilities and strength and knowledge were being added to the Collective mind.

Then the motion of Wesley's body ceased as Wesley's mind went into a state of mindlessness, his eyes were still open, it felt as if he wasn't in control of his own body, but somewhere deep in his own mind. Wesley's mouth was opening and closing like a fish swallowing water, in almost meaningless fashion but Wesley was fruitlessly trying to scream for help.

"Captain Picard . . . Mom . . . help me!" He screamed in the back of his mind, as the three drone picked him up and his body willingly walked with drones with their strides in perfect synchronization with one another to Grid 66 of Subjunction 27 to Assimilation Chamber 041.

The look on Wesley's face was flat and the total aspect of emotion was gone. His brown eyes were dulling and becoming a darker shade of brown every passing stride. The rest of his skin was becoming devoid of all color. Wesley felt his hair becoming weaker and weaker, when they turned a sharp left a large clump of his hazelnut bangs fell down to the metal floor.

When they turned they turned into a room with a metal table surround by equipment. The door swoosh shut. Wesley felt his body willing lay on the cold metal table and he shut his eyes. He heard the sound of the drones building armor. He was aware of a drone near him, Wesley opened his dark sepia brown colored eyes, that had no trace of the warmth of brown. His eyes traveled to the drone by his left side and then to the drone that was coming back to the metal table with a part of his exo-plating. The drone on his left start to strip him of his disgraced Starfleet uniform, his starless sepia brown eyes looked up at the metal ceiling.

Ensign Wesley Robert Crusher was becoming a drone and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

**I was tearing up when I was writing this.**

**Reviews + Recommendations = Faster updates :)**

**Won't that make your day?**

**Because it would sure make my day for sure.**

**:)**

**Please don't nitpick about Wesley's assimilation I did the best I could and put things in there that would be within reason. I know about how drones assimilate people with their assimilation tubules, but in my story only for Wesley's assimilation the Borg will use the vial with the assimilation tubules, it hold significant in later chapters in the story. OK. Do you understand?**


	5. Logic and Fallacy

**I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY, NOR WILL I EVER ABANDONED IT! I am so sorry for the long update, but I had this really important project for school and if I didn't do it, well my average for that class would have gone down severely and there a thing life that gets in way of thing. But I am so sorry for the late update.**

**Wow over 1,000 views already, and we are not even at the good parts yet. Well, I want to thank all of you that have reviewed already and thanks again. This is about chapter 4, I don't understand why you found it so scary, but then again I am the writer and I see this story in a different view then the rest you.**

**Another thing, I am going for a First Contact look for the look of the Borg and not a TNG look because let's face it the TNG Borg are not that scary compared to the Borg on First Contact.**

**This takes place a couple hours the away team got back to the Messier Station.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Logic and Fallacy

"Captain, the most elementary and valuable statement

in science, the beginning of wisdom, is 'I do not know.'"

- Data, Where Silence Has Lease

"Have you found anything yet, Commander?" Beverly's voice pierced the silence for seemingly the 100th time that evening, from the lower level. She was pacing the whole bridge ever since the away team returned to the ship, and to be frank it was getting on Riker's last nerve and along with everyone else's.

"Commander, will you please tell the good doctor to stop talking." Geordi muttered through the side of his mouth. He rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of his headache. "Man I am so tired." He thought to himself.

Riker turned around to face Beverly, but when he looked at her, his heart broke a little. He was so used to her with fire in her eyes and determination that could make even the Captain change his mind. He knew the true Beverly could also absolutely vicious when she wanted to be, but also sweet and gentle when it came to her son. Now as he stared at her, she looked as if she had been crying for hours, and in doing so she looked exhausted. She almost lost Wesley. Well all of them could have lost him, and now going on a hunch they were hoping he could be alive.

"Beverly, it's 2300 hours, your exhausted. I think it's time that you return to quarters and rest." As the words left his lips it was little more than a friendly order as he continued.

"And I think we should call it a night, too." He, like everyone was exhausted and had gone past their normal shift hours. The Commander knew that if they continued at this pace, "pulling an all nighter" that they would be snapping at each other in the morning. And that wasn't something he was willing to tolerate.

Not one person moved from their station. Each member of the crew continued, even having heard him, but they were too engaged in trying to find some clue as to what happened to the youngest member of their crew.

Beverly sighed, Will was right she was exhausted, she hadn't had time to collect herself and calm down ever since the station's power went out. Oh, how desperately she wanted to hold her son again and to actually know that he was alive and not . . .dead. Ever since Jack's death she wanted to protect Wesley from all the evil in the universe and especially keep from joining Starfleet and befalling the fate of her husband. But fate would have it along with Wesley's sure determination he wanted to see the Bridge of the Enterprise. It was downhill from there and the next thing she knew Wesley was wearing an acting ensign and then an official red ensign's uniform.

"All right, all right! I'll leave!" Tossing her hands up in surrender. She strode her way up the slope and went up the turbolift, but as the turbolift's door were about to open.

Beverly turned around and retorted "Well, aren't you coming Commander? ? The last I checked the adult required 6-8 hours of sleep." She said with a smirk.

Sometimes he hated that woman. Riker thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Geordi's popping knuckles. He scooted his chair back and got up from it. Worf went from his station and strolled over to the turbolift. The only person, (well not person), the only individual left working, was Data. He continued to make calculations, as if he never heard his order.

"Data?" Riker asked putting a hand on one of Data's shoulder. Getting Data's attention, Data turned his head to face his commander.

"Data, it is time to leave." Riker informed his android friend.

"Commander, I would like to request more time to study a lead that may prove beneficial to our investigation."

When Riker looked into Data's eyes, he saw something, he knew that Data didn't feel emotions, but he saw something off about Data. Was it guilt? Or was it something else? He didn't know.

Patting Data's shoulder. "Well, don't stay up too late." Riker cautioned as he walked away and went into the turbolift.

************************************************** ************************************************** ***5

Beverly waved her hand over the key pad to let herself in to her quarters. It was incredibly dark and still, this was something she was used to. Usually after she got back from her shift, Wesley was doing homework or working on some project, and once he saw in her in the doorway he would look up and smile and go over to her and give her a hug. Then soon after they would have dinner. It was something she was accustomed to.

"Bye, mom, I love you!" Those words were the last words that she heard from her son. It frightened her, knowing that those words were probably the last she would ever hear from her son. What frightened her even more was the fact she didn't know whether Wesley was alive or not. That scared her to her core.

Beverly sat down on sofa; her thoughts still dwelled on her son. This was going to be a long night for her. For the entire day she was ether stressed or worried, never in her life had she been this stress, not even during emergencies. Beverly was so worried that she could not eat or sleep not knowing that her son was alive or not. For the first time in a long time, Beverly actually cried. Not a quiet weep, no this was a sorrow filled cry that showed true emotions that had to be released in order for a person to feel better. But for Beverly she couldn't feel better, until she had her son in her arms.

Beverly didn't sleep that night or the next.

************************************************** ************************************************** *5

0700 Hours

Data was still working at the exact same spot where Riker and the others had left him. For the past seven hours he was still examining the same thing. It would be two hours before alpha shift and he had to man operations. He was studying the transport signature that he detected when the shuttle exploded. But what confused him was that there were more than one signature, and they all matched. He himself could not tell the difference between them, but then again he was not an expert on transportation.

But Data's thoughts would always go back to the Messier observation station.

"I guess I will see you later Commander. I will take a shuttle back to the Enterprise, You can leave without me." He should not have left without Wesley, let alone give him thirty more minutes that cost Wesley his life. He should have insisted that Wesley continue his work on the Enterprise. He was the last to see Wesley alive and he could not get this heavy burden off his shoulders and if Data was human he would be feeling guilty.

As Data thought, time passed. The turbolift's door opened reveal the Captain. Picard turned to see Data still working. He walked over to and tapped his shoulder to get Data's attention. Data's head shot up like a jackrabbit, and he looked around and then finally he found Picard's face.

"Hello, Captain." Pressing a few buttons and then Data added "Is there something you need, sir?" Data asked in his soft voice.

"Oh, nothing. How is the investigation going?"

"Well, sir, I found out that the transport signatures matches Wesley's DNA pattern." Data reported. That was good news, and centrally a great lead, if they trace Wesley's transport signature they could find Wesley's captors and get him back. Picard's brow furrowed, Data said signatures.

"Mr. Data, how could there be more than one transport signature?" He asked.

"Captain, let me rephrase that sir." Data explained. Pulling up a diagram of the shuttlecraft in the middle of it with a line coming away from it.

"Captain this a diagram of the shuttlecraft and the transport signature trail." Data paused and then added.

"This is also Wesley's transport signature." He pressed a button that pulled up another line away from the shuttle. "And so are all of these." Data pressed the same button again, which pulled up more lines. With all the lines pulled up it made Picard's eyes hurt.

"Are you saying that all of these Wesley's signatures?" Picard pressed, wanting answers to Wesley's whereabouts. "Yes, Captain, they are, to the untrained eye, yes. But to the trained eye someone could spot the real one, out of all the fakes." Data replied.

"It seems that our enemy is hiding Wesley's signature in plain sight, Mr. Data." Picard commented and as he turned away from Data and looking out the view screen.

Spinning his chair to face his Captain. "Captain can I request the help of Mr. O'Brien, who can the difference the DNA sequences of the transport signatures, sir." Data requested.

Turning back to face Data, Picard replied. "Mr. Data make it so and please find something that can lead us to Mr. Crusher's location." Data nodded in confirmation of his orders given and turned back to his work.

Going down the slope and into his ready room to read reports, the door swooshed opened to let him in. Picard looked around his ready room, it didn't give him the comfort that he had desired, and it was strangely empty. Picard went over to the replicator and ordered his usual drink.

Then Picard heard a barely audible whisper. He turned around to see if anyone was following him, but no one was there. Picard sighed seeing that was not the source of the whisper. Then this whisper became louder and louder it was like coordinated group of people all speaking at the same time, chaotic but orderly, accomplishing things that is single mind alone cannot do. But then Picard heard a scream that stood out, but as soon has it came it went as that voice was incorporated into the mass of voices. When Picard heard the scream he dropped his tea that spilled across the carpet, and he was over taken by an intense headache. Picard swore that the scream came from Wesley. But the choir of voices soon faded away in the distance and Picard was left with his own thoughts.

Picard shook his head trying to convince himself that it was not the Borg. He knew that he still had nightmares of his assimilation a couple months ago and the added fear of losing Wesley was the cause of this "slip of the unconscious" and the fact that sensors did not pick up any Borg, therefore the Borg did not take Wesley.

Picard went over to his desk and sat down and started to read reports. Personally all he wanted to do bury all his memories of being Locutus and forget about it.

After awhile, Picard heard the sound of a new message coming in from Starfleet. He looked from the report he was reading to look up to his computer screen. It was 0900 hours, he had just spent two hours reading reports. He wondered what Starfleet wanted now from his ship and now of all the times!

Picard pressed the message on the screen to read it fully. It was Omicron IV. Picard let his head fall back on the back of his chair and closed his eyes, and let out a heavy sigh. He knew that Omicron IV was a mining colony that mined dilithium and other valuable minerals that were used in the construction of starships, and Omicron IV was considered a mining jewel in the Federation. Apparently the miners were experiencing technical difficulties with their equipment and Starfleet wanted them to go to Omicron IV straight away.

Picard thought for a moment. Going to Omicron IV would mean ending the investigation into Wesley's disappearance and every minute that they spent looking for Wesley, could mean life or death for him. No ounce of dilithium was worth Wesley's life or all the dilithium in Omicron IV's mines. It just wasn't worth Wesley's life. Picard pressed a button to turn off the message and the computer, when the computer turned off. Picard got up and went to the bridge.

**Bridge**

"I don't know what to tell you Commander." Explained O'Brien, he had just spent two hours studying all the signatures that Data had picked up on sensors.

"But I thought you said you could tell the difference between the transport signatures?!" Riker practically yelled at O'Brien. This was the lead that could lead them to Wesley! And they had a Transporter chief that couldn't tell the difference between two DNA strains. It should be easy. Riker was fuming and he would like nothing more to wring O'Brien's neck.

Sensing the anger from Riker, Troi went over to Riker and put her hand on his arm.

"Commander, please calm down." Troi pleaded, sensing Will's anger melt away, but she still felt his grief and frustration, he just wanted someone to blame for Wesley's disappearance. For him Wesley wasn't some kid, he was his prodigy, and in some cases his little brother that he would do anything to protect him. Like Riker; Geordi and Data also saw Wesley as a little brother and they had a good friendship/mentor relationship. Even she saw Wesley as a little brother that she never had. The crew made Wesley their own personal substitute relationship, for many like for Worf, Wesley became that optimistic friend that he always needed or a little brother relationship and even some case of a father and son relationship. But when it came the father and son relationship, there was truly only one person who thought of Wesley as his son. Picard; even if he wasn't ready to admit yet.

O'Brien sighed. "Let me explain, sir. I can tell the difference between transport signatures, even fake ones, and I know this technique well, sir. But who ever took Wesley has perfect this technique to a T. Because I can't tell the difference sir. I will go over it again, sir."

There was a long silence on the bridge. "Captain!" Worf getting everybody's attention, which made everyone turn toward Picard at the lower level. "Have you found anything?" Picard asked. It was O'Brien who answered him.

"No, Captain, nothing yet." O'Brien paused and then added. "Who ever took Wesley has perfected a technique that is quite difficult to execute. This technique is like copying a document, it is not going to come out like the original, but somehow this species has figure out a way to make the fakes look identical to the original, I will have to go over it again, sir." O'Brien explained.

"Are you telling me that you hit a snag?" Picard asked with the tiny bit of annoyance creeping into his voice. It was the second day and they were running into complications already. This investigation was not starting off very good, but then again that could be said about yesterday.

No one answered him. This irritated him, so he repeated himself. " Did you hit a snag on this lead?" Picard pressed on his officers using his commanding voice. Data opened his mouth and then closed it and then he looked at Riker in a 'You are the Commander you tell him' stare.

Finally Riker answered, he knew that this lead was a bust and that was what O'Brien was trying to tell him. With a heavy sigh he spoke.

"Yes, Captain, we not only hit a snag, but this lead is also a bust, sir." Picard just looked at his First Officer. "But I think Geordi is. . . ." Riker added but got cut off by the sound of the turbolift's door opening to reveal LaForge.

Geordi went down the slope followed by Riker to Picard. "Captain, I found the solution!" He said with excitement in his voice. This caught Picard's attention. Geordi continued. "The Ion trail, sir. If we can modify the sensors to isolate the plasma decay rate of the enemy ship, pinpoint which ion trail to follow, (this should be easy because of the rate of the decay is different for every ship) we should be able to find the most recent one…. it should be our ship." Geordi explained.

"How long will this take?" Picard asked.

"At least two days." LaForge replied. "Do it, Mr. LaForge." Picard command.

Jogging up the slope, "Come on Data! We got work to do! And a Whiz-kid to get back, come on!" Geordi's enthusiastic voice announced, waving his friend to come toward the turbolift.

"I may as well come with you guys because I am going to be re-checking the transport signatures anyway." O'Brien commented heading toward the turbolift.

"Captain, I will go over logs and sensors again." Worf reported. Worf looked down at his station and started to re-read the reports.

As everybody was leaving or getting back to work. Riker started to turn away from Picard, but he put one of his hands on Riker's shoulders, making Riker turn toward his captain. "Yes, Captain?" Riker asked.

"Number One the Enterprise isn't going blow up just because I get angry." Picard explained. Riker started to walk away and when he was half way up the slope, Picard added.

"And if the Enterprise did blow up every time that I got angry, it would probably would have been blown up when Wesley first set foot on the bridge." This made Riker giggle a little. Boy, did Picard hate children, he could still remember when he still referred to Wesley as "The Boy." When Wesley was given the field commission, change came with him. He made Picard a bit warmer to children, but he brought this warmth to the Bridge it sorely lacked.

Wesley had this purity about him that every time that he saw something that caught his attention like discovering a new nebula or finding a binary star and every time that they found 's eyes had this shine that always reminded Riker of Eskimo Nebula, with this sense of wonder in them. Riker only hoped that they could get Wesley before that wonder could be lost forever.

************************************************** ************************************************** **5

Tracking down the enemy ship was easier said than done, Geordi thought to himself. It was just about half way through three day and he hadn't found anything yet. Apparently, there was more traffic than he suspected, which made difficult to track down the ship that took Wesley, even though there wasn't much of Starfleet traffic there was still a great deal of freighters and passenger ships that past though this region of space.

Geordi sighed and looked away from the screen, he was beat. He hadn't slept in two, almost three days and it was getting to him. He looked down from the screen for a moment to rest for a bit. They had to find Wesley Geordi thought to himself. They just had to find him. He had never experienced the hurt of loss before, sure there was Yar, but he was never close to her like Wesley was to him.

At school Wesley didn't fit in, sure he was handsome and the girls flocked over him like a bunch of birds, but his genius made him isolated. He was indeed above the rest of his class, but he was humble about it, but some of his class mates didn't see it that way. They always thought he was arrogant, truly Wesley wasn't, still Wesley got bullied. Just because he was a little bit different from everyone else. Even after he got the uniform, his class mates still didn't give him a chance. Sure there were some class mates that did give him a chance, when they talked to him they couldn't understand him. The only people who were civil to him were the students who needed help and the students who didn't fit in and his friends. Wesley's genius was a gift and curse, it made him be on the outside looking in and it made him want to fit in somewhere. Where he would be accepted.

That place was called the Enterprise, more specially being part of the crew. Geordi really thought that being part of the crew was the best thing that could ever happen to Wesley. At first it was bumpy, but when Wesley found the structure and his own little group of friends, Wesley learned quickly and he enjoyed every minute of it. When Wesley came onto the Bridge he brought sunshine and optimism with him, which just lightened up their day for them. Wesley became an essential element to have because he kept everyone positive and when they were stuck in a dire situation he acted as a lubricant sharing his ideas that actually worked and got them out of the situation. Wesley was important to have because he was the element of the unexpected and was their glue that held them together.

Geordi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a beep coming from the computer. He looked up to see that the sensors had picked up the ship that matched the decay rate that he was looking for. This was the sign that they were looking for, it was a Ferengi D'Kora class starship that past not too long ago, sure it would take a day and half at warp 9 to catch them. They had found their culprit.

Geordi tapped his communicator, connecting him to the bridge.

"LaForge to Bridge."

"Picard here, what is it Mr. LaForge?" Picard said on the other side of the link.

"Captain, I have found the ion trail of the enemy ship, the coordinates are 42 mark 6, at warp factor 9 we should reach the enemy ship in one and a half days, sir." LaForge reported in his most professional voice as possible, trying not to let his enthusiasm creep into his voice.

"Mr. LaForge make it so." Picard ordered.

"With pleasure, sir." He replied.

**Bridge**

Picard looked at Riker, they didn't speak to each other, but something passed between them, they had found him.

"Mr. Data 42 mark 6 warp factor 9, engage." Picard said with a hand single and getting an "Aye Sir" From Data. He then turned his attention to his First Officer. "Number One, find Doctor Crusher and Consular Troi and tell them that we have found Wesley." He ordered. Riker got up from his chair and headed toward the turbolift.

Tensions were riding high on the Bridge, they didn't sleep that night.

The next day. . . .

"Captain, long range sensors are picking up a Ferengi D'Kora class vessel, sir and it appears to be having engine trouble." Data reported.

Before Picard could say anything he was cut off by LaForge. "Well Data, Wesley probably sabotaged the engines in one of his possible escape attempts." LaForge commented. Geordi was hanging out on the bridge ever since he found the ion trail and just like everybody else he wanted to see Wesley back home on the Enterprise.

"Sir it should take five more hours to catch up the Ferengi vessel." Data added to his report.

"Thank you, Mr. LaForge for your opinion." Picard thanked, but really he was slightly annoyed at his Chief Engineer. They didn't know if this ship really took Wesley, and Picard had his doubts that the Ferengi, of all the species in the Galaxy would kidnap Wesley. The Ferengi were not the type to do anything without a motive for money or to advance their business, but to kidnap Wesley it didn't make any sense him. What in the world would they want with Wesley of all people, wouldn't they want someone of more value like Riker or Data? It didn't make sense to Picard.

**Five hours later . . .**

The Enterprise dropped out of warp and the streaks of light turned into back into billions of diamonds in the sky. There was another ship about 50 kilometers away from the Enterprise-D.

"Mr. Data slow to half impulse." Picard commanded.

"Aye, sir."

Then Picard heard the turbolift's doors opened to reveal Beverly and counselor Troi. Beverly had a look in her eyes that could kill, she would probably kill who ever had kidnapped her son, she was a mother after all, and would do anything to protect her son.

He got up from his command chair, followed by Riker.

"Mr. Worf open a channel. Number One it is time to talk business." Riker just looked at him, bewildered. Riker thought they should not be sitting and talking to the enemy, they should be mounting a rescue mission, and getting Wesley back. This should not be a negotiation. By the time they were done negotiating, Wesley could already been moved to another location.

"Lt. Worf arm photon torpedoes and fire up the laser." Riker ordered.

"Lt. Worf, Belay that order!" Picard shouted and threw his first officer a "Do not cross me" look. Then turned his attention back to the view screen. Picard then added in a harsh voice.

" Number One, I will not jeopardize Wesley's life just because you want revenge and they will KILL Wesley if we do that! Do I make myself clear?!"

Riker nodded in silence. "Mr. Worf get that channel open!" Picard shouted.

"Channel open, sir."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise." Picard said in his commanding voice as he straightened out his uniform. Picard waited for answer on the other side of screen. The screen clicked on to reveal a Ferengi on other side.

"This is Krax of the Ferengi freighter Siti, now what do you want? I have repairs to get back to, and I have paying costumer on the Theta Iota colony who very much would want their goods delivered on time." Krax said with agitation coloring his voice.

"I want to discuss a matter of great importance with you Krax." Picard replied in a very gentlemanly way.

This caught Krax's attention, maybe he could make a little more profit before he made his declarations to the colonies. Profit was profit and this was an opportunity. His instinct told him that this was good deal, not only does he get more money, but maybe he could cut a deal with Picard to fix his ship.

"Marvelous! Your ship or mine?" Krax spoke quickly with excitement in his voice.

"Mine, Krax. I will be seeing you soon." Picard replied, he gave a hand signal to Worf to cut the channel.

Picard turned his back to the screen to think for a moment. This conversation furthered his doubts about Krax kidnapping Wesley. He knew from experience that Ferengi would do anything to protect their profit, but falling ear first into a trap, truly if the Ferengi knew that kidnapping Wesley from the Enterprise was a bad idea, why in the world would the leader be talking to him? It just didn't make sense to him.

**Conference Room**

Picard, Riker, Data, Worf, Beverly, Troi, Geordi, all strolled into the Conference room. Along with Krax and another Ferengi along with him. Picard motioned Krax to sit down, and he did. Picard sat down along with Beverly, Troi who sat down near him. But Worf, Riker, Data and Geordi all remained standing, all glaring at Krax.

"Well this is my First Officer Nava, how about you introduce your officers to me." Krax asked politely.

"This is my First Officer, Commander William T. Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, Our Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge, Chief of Security Lt. Worf, Chief Medical Officer Doctor Beverly Crusher and finally our Counselor Deanna Troi. Now enough of the pleasantries, let talk business." Picard introduced and then turned serious.

Sensing the change in tone, Krax straighten himself out to look professional as possible. He gave a nod to Nava, who then gave him a what looked like a PADD.

"Well, it looks like I have many items that you may find of interest, such as a pattern enhancer, Romulan Ale, real fruit and food, eggs, milk, you name it I probably have it So what do you want!?" Krax said in a salesmen kind of pitch, seeing no response, Krax waited a couple of seconds.

"So you are a traveling salesman?" Picard asked still very calm.

Krax sighed and then replied. " I prefer merchant. . ." He was slightly annoyed by Picard's comment.

" I was wondering if you had something of value to us." Picard asked, this made Krax suspicious.

"Captain Picard, if you are wondering if all my goods are legal, I can assure you that they are all legal, you can check my reports and with Starbase 73." Krax replied getting vary annoyed at the hospitality of Picard, personally to him this wasn't a business deal this was interrogation.

"No, let me rephrase that you. We think that you took something very precious to us." Picard said a little louder and with a little bit more authority in his voice.

"And that would be?" Krax shot back at Picard. Slamming his fist down on the table. Nava whispered into his Captain's ears: "We should leave sir. The Doctor has been looking at us with a look that could kill and I particularly don't trust females."

From the side of his mouth he answered his first officer. "We are not leaving, not until we get a deal!".

"Ensign Wesley Crusher." Picard said looking dead into Krax's eyes.

"Wesley Crusher, Wesley Crusher . . .Oh! Wesley Crusher! I heard many things about him in some of the bars in Relva VII system, wonder child, a prodigy I do believe." Krax replied. Putting two and two together.

"Well for your information, I don't engage in the slave trade and if my costumers, which are mostly federation colonies, found out that I kidnapped a Starfleet officer, even a young one like Wesley Crusher, my business would go into bankruptcy! In Ferengi culture; there is no honor in poverty!" Krax shouted, slamming his fists on the table and getting up from his chair.

This was taking too long and Riker had just about enough of this. "Tell me where is Wesley Crusher!" Riker yelled.

"I don't have him. What part of that do you not understand?! Scan my ship if you have to, but I don't have him! What is he to you anyway?"

"Captain, we did a sensor scan of Krax's ship, there was not any human life signs, sir." Data reported in a soft voice.

Picard stayed silent, and there was a long silence in the conference room. It was Beverly who broke it.

"He is my son and I just want him back in my arms. Is that too much to ask?" Beverly said in an almost whisper, that had none of her usual confidence.

"Captain Picard, what is Wesley to you?" Krax questioned. This question made Picard stand up from his chair.

"He is an officer of my ship and a very fine Ensign, and I just want him back on my ship safe and sound." Picard spoke the partial truth. Krax saw right threw it. Krax started to walk away from the table.

"Hmmm . . .really" and very wittily he added in a rather rude tone. "Everyone who doesn't hold the rank of Captain, out of this room! I want to talk to Captain Picard alone." Nava followed his order in silence and went out the door of the conference room, only leaving Krax and Picard and his officer.

Riker threw Picard a 'Are we seriously going follow Krax's demand?' look. Picard just nodded and with heavy sigh Riker headed toward the door. Following suit, Worf, Data, Geordi, Troi, joined them. Beverly, however, was reluctant to leave, but Troi came back and took her arm and escorted her to the Bridge leaving Picard and Krax alone.

"So. . .Wesley Crusher is just a "Fine Ensign" to you? By the look in your eyes, I would think otherwise." Krax said, he thought he had some leverage over the great Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

"Yes that is all Wesley means to me." Picard said vary calm manner. Krax walked toward Picard, until there was only a foot between them.

"Well, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, I think otherwise because that look in your eye. Is the look of a father, and I think you see Wesley as your son."

"Mr. Crusher is an officer of my ship and I want him back onboard." Picard answered with some anger in his voice.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Krax patted his hand on Picard's right arm. Then he added. "I do have a son . . .somewhat like yourself and I would be feeling the same way if my son was kidnapped. So I am going to help you, but first you have to help me. I think you already know about my engine troubles, if you get them back on online. I will use my connections to see if Wesley Crusher was on anyone's markets." Krax put forward on the other side of the table.

I thought he wasn't in the slave trade business. Picard thought to himself. "Done, Let's hope that Wesley wasn't captured by Orion slave traders, God forbid that."

Krax just nodded.

**Ten Forward**

Riker walked into Ten Forward. There was nobody in there, it was late. Riker walked over to the bar. "Synthehol, please." A bartender gave him a glass, and Riker started to sip on his drink.

For a whole week, all their leads turned out to be busts in their search for Wesley. This just made Riker angry. He quickly drank his Synthehol down and waved the bartender to give him another drink. When Riker got his drink, he chugged his drink in just a couple of gulps and then ordered another drink. Riker was completely unaware of Guinan sitting in the corner, who was watching the dejected Commander.

"Drinking away your problems Commander?" Guinan asked from the corner, this made Riker turned his head toward the Listener. Guinan walked toward Riker, and went behind the bar counter to face the Commander. "Guinan, I am not drinking away my problems." Riker stated bluntly. It was clearly a lie and Guinan saw right through it like a window.

"Will, what is wrong?" Guinan asked in calm voice.

"What's wrong! WHAT'S WRONG! You saw Wesley's shuttle explode! All of the leads that we found, all turned out to be busts!" Riker yelled, he breathed heavily. Guinan looked at Riker in a "are you done?" look. Riker calmed down a little bit before he continued. "I can't help but feel that I am going to lose Wesley like we did Yar." Will still felt guilty about Yar's death, and he thought it was one of the low points of his career on the Enterprise.

"You have to detach your emotional connection to Wesley, to be able to find him." Riker just gave Guinan "you are crazy" look. "Your emotions are clouding your judgment and it is not letting yourself see the truth that may just be right in front of your nose, and maybe you will find him."

"But what if we don't find him, Guinan? What will I do?" Riker asked, his fear of loss coloring his voice. Guinan knew that Riker had a rough childhood and considered the Enterprise and its crew, his home and family. But to lose any of them, would be devastating to him.

"You will learn to let go of Wesley."

"But what if I don't want to let Wesley go?"

"Then you will suffer for not letting go and you will never move forward, and to move forward in life, you have to let him go."

* * *

**Review+ recommendations=faster updates**

**Many of you are wondering why doesn't Picard jump on his feeling with the Borg like he did in First Contact . . .Well this story takes place a couple months after Best of Both Worlds, so Picard is still recovering and he doesn't want to deal with the Borg again because he is still trying to put it behind him and the fear of losing Wesley takes precedent over his feelings because he does not want to lose Wesley. Hopefully you understand what I am saying.**


	6. Emotional Compromised

Chapter 6

Emotional Compromised

"Are we losing our professional detachment, Doctor?"

- Captain Picard to Doctor Crusher, Symbiosis

**Picard's Ready Room**

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard, would you tell me why the Enterprise-D hasn't arrived at Omicron IV?" Admiral Fairway said from the other side of computer screen, looking very angry. Picard knew that the Admiral didn't like him, no she hated him. Picard knew that Admiral Fairway was one of the strictest admirals in Starfleet and when a ship didn't arrive on time to a colony or to space dock she would be notified and then she would give hell to that Captain.

"Please admiral let me explain! We are conducting an investigation to find a member of my crew." Picard tried explained to the mean hearted Admiral.

"And who is this member? Is it your first officer, Commander William T. Riker?" The admiral inquired.

Picard simply replied. "No." The admiral was taken aback by the answer. Picard knew that the Admiral could and maybe would make the Enterprise go to Omicron IV. Making them give up the investigation on Wesley, in turn killing him. The admiral pressed on to get the answers that she was looking for.

"Lt. Commander Data?"

"No."

"Lt. Commander LaForge?"

"No."

Each time Picard said no, the admiral looked less and less pleased with Picard and Picard knew it.

"Then who is it, Captain?" ordered Fairway in a dangerous voice.

"Ensign Wesley R. Crusher." Answered Picard.

The admiral was dead silent, she was taken aback by Picard's statement, her long nails were tapping on the table with annoyance for the delay.

"Admiral, let me explain. Wesley Crusher is very Special and he . . ." Picard argued back before being cut off by the Admiral.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard if you don't report to Omicron IV in three days, I will demote you to cadet faster than you can say Enterprise, and if you don't report to Omicron IV in three days and end this ridiculous investigation that is wasting the Enterprise's resources. I will personal have your head on a silver platter. Do I make myself clear, Captain?" She pressed.

"Crystal." Picard said with sarcasm.

"Good Day!"

With that the transmission ended. Picard sighed heavily and sat back into his chair.

"That went well . . ." He said out loud to himself. He unzipped his uniform jacket and then he got up from his chair and went over to the replicator.

"Earl Gray. Hot." The replicator made his drink and Picard picked it up and started to sip on it, but before he could take a sip the alert chime rung.

Picard sighed. "Come in."

It was Riker who came in with concern in his blue eyes. "Number one please tell me something good." Picard questioned.

"Well, Captain we got . . . A whole lot of nothing, sir." Riker reported and then he continued.

"Captain, I am a little concerned about you, I heard yelling is something wrong?" He had every right to be concerned about his Captain because he knew for a fact that Picard never yelled at anybody, Picard only yelled when he absolutely had to.

"Everything is marvelous, just marvelous Number One." Picard said with sarcasm and then let out a heavy sigh and went to his chair to sit down. Picard closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. Riker waited patiently for Picard to continue.

"Admiral Fairway gave me a nice long lecture ."

"About what?"

"The Admiral wants us to report to Omicron IV in three days." Picard stated rather bluntly to his first officer. Riker walked up to Picard's desk, he knew that his captain was keeping information from him.

"And?" Riker pressed.

"And she wants us to end this investigation into Wesley's disappearance at once. The Admiral never felt that ten Field Commission officers were worth one Academy trained officer and isn't worth the Enterprise's time."

Riker was horrified about the admiral's orders and the fact that she wanted them to end the investigation in three days. They needed more time than three days to conduct an investigation.

"Well the Admiral doesn't know what she is talking about because Wes is worth two Academy trained officer." Riker said calmly, but underneath he was vivid with anger at the admiral.

Riker slammed his fist down on Picard's desk.

"But still we need more time! Captain, Krax hasn't even contacted us yet and the U.S.S Midway is going to send us a report on the vessels that pass through this region!" Riker yelled, walking back and then turning around and continuing.

"We just need a little more time, at least to know if he is dead or not." Riker was letting off steam. To him the fear of not knowing was worse than Wesley being dead. Well knowing that Wesley was dead was more comforting than knowing that he could be alive and there was nothing that could do to save him; To Riker that was a horrible thing just to think about.

"Well then Number One, I think we need to continue the investigation, don't you think?" With that Riker's face just lit up.

It was several days before the Enterprise-D received the report from the U.S.S Midway and two days after that Krax sent a message to the Enterprise saying that Wesley was not on any market, not even the black market. All of their leads were dead ends and none of them were leading to Wesley Crusher. The hope of finding Wesley was becoming doubtful and all were looking for someone to blame.

******************************************************************************************************6

**Conference Room**

Day 15

"Anything to report?" Picard inquired . But no one answered him. His officers just looked at one another. Riker looked agitated and his beard and his hair was untamed. Data just looked fatigued and even for an android he was punishing himself too hard and Picard saw it. Worf was just angry and wanted to face the enemy and beat of crap out of them. Deanna seemed as if she been crying but couldn't cry anymore. Geordi just wanted someone to blame. Beverly. Beverly looked the worst out of all of his officers. She looked. He couldn't even begin to describe her. She looked broken.

"Captain, I don't think there is anything to report, sir." Geordi said in a flat voice.

Picard sighed heavily. "Meeting dismissed."

******************************************************************************************************6

Day 17

On the Bridge, everyone was exhausted, they had spent the last couple of days looking for Wesley Crusher and they came up empty handed. They didn't even find so much as clue as to where he was. Tension were riding high and everyone was looking for someone to blame.

Riker was in command of the Bridge, while Picard was in his ready room talking to Beverly. Every passing day Beverly seemed to get worse and worse and if they didn't find Wesley soon, Beverly would be devastated. Riker thought. He looked around the Bridge, Worf was at Tactical, Geordi was at the Science station and Data was in Main Engineering. He gave a heavy sigh and said out loud to himself, but he said it too loudly.

"Man, I can't believe after 16 days that we still can't find Wesley!" This got him a couple of mean glares.

"Commander I have something to report." Geordi stated from the science station. Riker glanced up and smiled, then he got up and went up to the science station.

"What do you got?" Riker asked. Geordi looked up and said. "Nothing, absolutely nothing, Commander." Riker just squinted his eyes at Geordi and gave this "Then why did you bring me up here?" look.

"What I can't believe that on the station is that you did nothing, absolutely nothing, to make Wesley come back with us. You didn't so much as order him to leave that station! Do you even care about Wesley?!" Geordi shouted getting the attention of Worf who looked at the two with his thick Klingon brow.

"Well I didn't see you do anything to bring Wesley back, and don't say that I don't care about Wesley. I think of him not only as my prodigy but as my little brother as well, and I care for him as if he was my family!"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!" Geordi shouted.

"If I knew what I know now, I would have never let him stay on the station!" Riker emphasize the last part of his statement.

**Picard's Ready Room**

"I am doing the best I can, Doctor! Don't you realize this has been hard on all of us especially on me." Picard tired to explain to the mother. Beverly just crossed her arms and just looked at her Captain. She knew that Jack's death still haunted Picard like a bad shadow. Wesley acted like a living memory reminding Picard every day that he killed Jack She could even say that Picard feared Wesley, not the fear of Wesley as an individual, but as constant reminder of his sin of killing Jack. For Picard, Wesley was his sin made into flesh and what was worse for Picard was that if he let Wesley die, history would repeat itself, which frightened him. He was faced with the knowledge of Jack looking down upon him with disappointed eyes that he failed to protect his son under his command.

"I know! But we have to keep trying!"

"To what end Doctor?" Picard questioned.

"What do you mean 'To what end?'!" Beverly screamed. Deanna was the one who answered the saddened doctor.

"I do believe what the Captain is trying to say is that Wesley's death is hard on everybody and it is time to end this investigation which is leading us nowhere fast."

She just couldn't believe what she was hearing, that Captain Jean-Luc Picard was just giving up!

"Who said about anything that Wesley was dead!? We haven't found the body, death cannot be proven! And I can believe that you of all people is giving up! Especially on Wesley!" Beverly yelled with anger.

Picard had enough of this, the crew was just about to self-destruct. Picard slammed both his hands on the desk and got up from his chair.

" DOCTOR! This investigation is going nowhere and we must assume that Wesley is dead because there's nothing to prove otherwise. The crew is going down the path toward self-destruction." Picard yelled. He breathed heavily and there was a long silence between all of them.

But then they all heard auguring from outside of the Ready Room and it sounded like Riker and Geordi. Picard peered at Beverly.

"What the Devil is going on the Bridge?!" He straighten out his tunic and marched on to the Bridge with his command posture followed closely by Beverly and Deanna.

On the Bridge, Riker and Geordi were at each other throats and they didn't stop agueing or take notice that their Captain was on the bridge. Worf was trying to stop the aruging.

Picard had enough of this, he curled up his fingers into fist so tight that his knuckles turned white, he was vivid with anger.

"ENOUGH!" Picard ordered partially yelling at his senior officers. The arguing stopped and they turned to their fearless leader. Riker went down to his Captain because he saw Picard was looking at him, he took this as a sign that he was supposed to explain what happened. Geordi and Worf followed suit and waited for Commander Riker to speak.

"Captain let me expla. . ." But before Riker could finish his sentence, Picard just cut him off.

"I have half a mind to put you all in the brig. I suspect more from all of you and what I saw from you today was a let down from the reason why I requested that the two of you serve on my ship. All of you were the best in your field and showed qualities of leadership, courage, ingenuity. But to see you arguing! That is what I expect from FIRST YEAR CADETS, NOT MY SENIOR OFFICERS! Especially from you Number One!" Calming down a little Picard continued. "I know that these last couple of weeks have been hard on all of you. You are all confined to your quarters until further notice, hopefully it will give you time to cool down. You are dismissed."

Riker, Worf and Geordi all walk off of the bridge with their heads down in defeat. Picard always had a way with words, but this time, Picard made them feel guilty.

Picard sat down in his chair followed by Beverly and Deanna. He sighed heavily, this investigation was going to horribly to say the least. How could this day get any worse? He thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of chirped by his comm link on his chair. He pressed the button, which connected him to Main Engineering, but to his surprise it wasn't Data who answered.

"This is Main Engineering . . . .uh Lt. Commander Data fell . . .sir . . ." The poor ensign had no idea what he was talking about and Picard was becoming slightly annoyed.

"Then simply help him up." Picard stated bluntly.

"Um . . .Captain let him rephrase that a little. Lt. Commander fell and he is not responding to anything, can you please send someone down, please?" The ensign asked.

Picard nodded to Beverly and she got up and went to the turbolift.

"I am sending Dr. Crusher down." He then pressed a button to disconnect him from Main Engineering.

This day just got worse.

"Doctor see what is wrong with Mr. Data and take him to sickbay." Picard ordered without making eye contact.

**Sickbay**

24 hours later

Data turn on and sat up, from what it appeared to be a bio-bed. How in the world did he get here? His posotronic brain was doing the equation, when Doctor Beverly Crusher came in. He had what is called a "lightbulb moment".

"It is good to see your awake, Data. I don't get you all that often in my sickbay." She said with a smile. Going over to him with a medical tri-corder. Data hung his legs over the bio-bed, but Dr. Crusher made a gesture that told Data to as put his legs back on the bed and Data did just that.

"Doctor the reason you do not get me in your sickbay all that often is because that I have a constant diagnostic check on all my systems but when I do get damaged Geordi usually fixes me. Question, where is Geordi and what happened to me? Doctor." Data stated in a matter of fact way.

Beverly started to scan Data and then answered her friend. "Well for starters Geordi got sent to his quarter until further notice and for you; you had cascade failure because of the stress that you put on your system. I think it made your emergency shut down system didn't turn on because you over worked yourself." Beverly reported to Data who took a couple of seconds to process the information. Then he formed a "O" with his mouth finally getting it.

Data shot up and started trying to get of the bio-bed, Beverly put her hands on Data's shoulders and forced him back down onto the bed.

"I did not clear you for duty yet, Commander." She order.

"Doctor, I can see why officers want to stay out your Sickbay." Data stated.

Beverly just laughed, Data just looked at Beverly with a perplexed glance. Not getting why Beverly was laughing, he had not said anything funny.

"Doctor, you must understand I have to get back to duty because I must find Wesley!" Data argued.

"Well, I regret to inform you Commander. That the investigation has been suspended for the time being and after you recover, all the senior officers are going to have a Conference about the investigation." Beverly said.

"I am recovered, I just ran a diagnostic system check and my functions are running adequately, may I please leave now Doctor?" Data asked politely.

"No! I still need to do a 24 hour watch to make sure that you are ok." Beverly stated in a professional medical officer tone and then she added. "But I think someone missed you when you working hard all those nights." Data did not get understand what Beverly was getting at.

"Come on Spot, I think Data needs some unconditional love." Beverly patted her thighs and Spot ran into the main Sickbay. Spot jumped onto Data's bio-bed. Data hugged Spot as if he had not seen Spot for millennium and started to pet Spot, and she started to purr with all the attention she was getting from her Master.

"Data take care of Spot she dropped a few pounds, I feed her already, and rest. That is an order Commander. Rest." Beverly started to walk away and headed to her office. Data shut himself down with Spot curled herself on Data's stomach.

**Conference Room**

All of the Senior officers were in their seats, waiting for their Captain to speak to them. They all looked worst for wear.

"As you all know we were conducting an investigation into Ensign Crusher's disappearance to find if he alive or not." His senior officers just looked at him in a "where is this going?" Picard knew that his senior officers were going to hate him the next words that came out of his mouth. He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

"After what I saw on the Bridge a day ago and the fact we haven't found anything that would lead us to the conclusion that Mr. Crusher is either dead or alive. I have the deepest regret to say." Picard paused. "I declare Ensign Wesley Robert Crusher dead and this investigation is over. In my report Mr. Crusher will be noted that is was killed in action." After Picard said what needed to be said. The entire bridge crew, all except Beverly and Deanna who remained silent, got up from their chairs and started to bombard him with words on his action.

Picard stood up. "SILENCE!"

"My decision is final!" Picard yelled, he breathed heavily and then continued. "If you want to make recommendations on what I should say on Wesley's report, you are welcome to do so. We will have a memorial service for Ensign . . ." Picard looked at his crew, truly looked at his crew, especially Beverly. Ensign Wesley R. Crusher, no he wasn't an Ensign, he was his Ensign, but under that title. He was merely a boy. . .a boy, just a boy, a young man even.

"For Wesley Robert Crusher. This meeting is adjourned. Mr. Data set in a course for Omicron IV."

* * *

**Well that was sort of depressing . . . if you want to his the memorial service for (sniff) Wesley R. Crusher (cry), let get the reviews up to 24 please. Because every review is one hour that the Enterprise crew isn't sad.**

**Well I hope you are happy all you Wesley Crusher haters, you got what you wanted. Wes Crusher is dead. So I hope you are happy now because you found a fan fiction that actually kills off Wesley Crusher!**


	7. An Inconvenient Loss

**This is a sad chapter, so get tissues at the ready. ok!**

* * *

Chapter 7

An Inconvenient Loss

"Sir, the purpose of this gathering confuses me."

"Oh? How So?"

"I find my thoughts are not for Tasha, but for myself. I keep thinking

how empty it will be without her presence. Did I miss the point? "

"No you didn't, Data. You got it."

-Data and Picard, Skin of Evil

It was a sad day for the crew of the Enterprise. They were headed to Omicron IV to fix a minor problem in the grand scheme of life. They were going to Omicron IV defeated and a little less happy because they had lost a life on the Enterprise. A life too young to die in a shuttle explosion and too bright to suddenly be extinguished. That life was Ensign Wesley Robert Crusher. On several occasions he was called Wes for short by friends and family.

The Alpha shift was dead silent, they had lost someone, someone very precious to them. Alpha shift ended at 1600 hours, but the memorial wasn't until 2000 hours at "sunset." For four hours they had to wait to give Wesley's spirit direction. When 2000 hours came the senior officers with O'Brien and Keiko went to the holodeck.

1949 hours

**Picard's quarter**

Picard adjusted his uniform jacket to make it straighter. He looked into the mirror, his reflection looked back at him. His room was dark and shadowy, he had forgotten to even request lights, quite frankly Picard didn't even care. A light in his life had been smothered, such a young life, too young to die.

He sighed heavily and then said to himself. "Let get this over with." Picard then started to walk out of his quarters and headed to the holodeck.

Outside Holodeck

When Picard reached the holodeck, all of the senior staff was outside the deck waiting, they looked up when they heard footsteps. It was their fearless leader, but like the rest of them he was has sad and heartbroken about losing Wesley. He just nodded and they nodded back. Picard went over to the holodeck's control module.

"Computer locate; program F. C 18." Picard said and then waited for the program to get ready.

"Your program is ready. You may enter." The computer said in a female voice. The holodeck's doors opened and the group walked into the simulation.

There was a wide and steady river and a little riverbed that was flourishing. The most wonderful and beautiful thing there was the sunset. This was no ordinary sunset, it was like seeing night and day at the same time. But it was depressing, the sunset was making it cold and unpleasant.

There were nine candles and box of matches on a wooden table. They each got a candle and they formed a circle. Picard spoke the words that they didn't want to hear.

"We are gathered here today to remember a brave and intelligent young man. His name was Wesley Robert Crusher. When he first came on to my ship he was merely a boy, who quite frankly got into a lot of trouble and caused most of it, he was a loose cannon who had potential to become a great Starfleet officer. When I saw in him great potential, I gave him a field commission. He started off rough around the edges and then something wonderful happened, Wesley started to grow into a fine officer. As he grew the rest of us grew with him a bright light in our lives." Picard paused for a second and then continued his monologue. It was getting colder and white flowers started to close and the sun was getting lower in the water filled horizon.

"He was not only a light, but a star in our lives. He always said that he loved the stars and now that he is among them, we give this boat to guide him." The small group went over the riverbed where a little wooden model boat with a white sail which was on its port side on a couple of river rocks. Beverly was the who picked up the boat and went into ankle deep water. She turn the boat right side up and placed it in the water and pushed it off into the sunset. A great Westerly wind gave a tailwind to the little boat pushing it further down the river. The wind blew leaves and hair into Beverly face she pushed her hair back behind her ears.

They gathered back into a circle. The boat was over the horizon when the sun finally set and it became night. Deanna lit a match and lit her candle and blew out the candle. She then took her candle and started to light Riker's candle and then he lit another person's candle, and so on, until all the candles were lit.

"A moment of silence for the one who has passed." Deanna spoke trying not to cry. The moment was long and once it was over the group went out single file of the holodeck. Then they separated and went their ways to grieve.

**Riker**

Riker walked into Ten Forward sluggishly and sat down at the bar. He started to ordering Synthehol after Synthehol and started to drink excessively to try to dull the pain. But he couldn't just drink the pain away, he had to face it sooner or later, but not now. He had just lost his prodigy and a little brother, how would he deal with the pain? He still felt guilty about Yar's death. While he was drinking, he didn't see Deanna sitting at table with an untouched chocolate sundae.

To see Deanna not eating chocolate was just unnatural.

Deanna looked at her treat, she moved the ice cream around in the bowl, she was depressed and not even a chocolate sundae could cheer her up. She felt everyone's sadness and grief for the loss of Wesley Crusher, so it didn't help either with her mood. It was hard on her just to feel everyone's strong emotions, she was having a hard time trying not to cry under all the emotional intensity, along with her own emotions. Wesley, to her, was a little brother that she never had, but now that he was gone, her world was less bright and a little less warm.

**Data**

Data went to his room and automatically started to play his violin to take his mind off of Wesley's death. But the more intensely he played, Data found that he could not take his mind of Wesley. Data played even more intensely, if he was not an android someone could mistake this intensity for anger, but there was a trace of sadness and guilt in his golden eyes. His bow string's hair was starting to fly off of his bow, then Data stopped playing his violin suddenly. With his android strength he tossed and broke his violin and he didn't even notice it break, then he went over to his desk to try do some work. Spot ran over and jumped on to Data's lap and nuzzled her head on Data's hand to get him to pet her.

Data scooped Spot up and sat her on the floor then said; "Not now Spot, I am working." Data turned back to his work. Not even giving a glance at his concerned cat, who cared for him very deeply.

**Geordi**

"I ORDERED YOU TO GET RID OF THOSE GLITCHES AN HOUR AGO!" Geordi yelled at a poor ensign, who quickly ran to the other side of engineering to do what he was ordered to do.

A Lieutenant went up to Chief Engineer LaForge to give him a report. "Sir. . ." LaForge turned around to face the Lieutenant. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I found something that may help with the investigation, sir." The lieutenant reported quickly trying not get on LaForge's bad side. But without knowing it he was on LaForge's bad side.

"LIEUTENANT THE INVESTIGATION IS OVER!" He yelled.

"But sir . . .it is a report from the st . . ." Lieutenant spoke with nervousness in his voice.

"SHUT UP! AND GO BACK TO YOUR STATION." Geordi ordered.

Geordi started to pace around main engineering. In truth Geordi wasn't angry at all, but in deep pain. He couldn't deal with the pain of Wesley's death, he just couldn't. Yar's death was nothing compared to this.

**Worf**

Worf was in command of the final shift of the day, before night shift and Data would take command. To say the least the shift was uneventful, Worf sighed trying to take his mind off of Wesley's death. Worf thought maybe if he did some fight simulations on the holodeck that he could face the pain of loss, maybe he could even invite Riker

**Beverly**

Beverly walked into her room. Words couldn't describe her pain. She had just lost her son, her world, her universe, he was gone. How she wished that she had Jack to comfort her, Jack was the most caring and selfless man she had ever met, but underneath he was deeply troubled and even violent sometimes. But she rarely saw that side of Jack, there was only once that she could think of where she saw that side of Jack. She figured that Jack got abused when he was a child, it was some time after they got married and she was pregnant with Wesley that Jack told her one night about his abuse. Jack promised that he would never lay a hand on their son and that he would always protect her and their son.

How much pain he had to endure as a child, but it gave Jack a strong sense of righteousness. Jack was also very warm and comforting to her and Jack was everything to her, and Wesley. Now Jack was gone and so was Wesley.

Beverly sat down on her bed and started to grieve for her son. She couldn't stop the tears from falling from her cheeks, she couldn't think what she could do without her son.

She couldn't think about the funeral, what was she going to do without her son? Her whole world was collapsing. This was far worse than Jack death, at least with Jack's death she had Wesley to grieve with, but now she had no one to grieve with. No one on the ship knew what it was like to lose a child, not even her closest friends. But what made it worse was that she didn't know if Wesley was alive or dead. There was a connection between mother and child that couldn't be explain by science, biological, or even spiritual and it was stronger than anything in the universe. She felt something, anything if Wesley was dead, but she didn't feel anything, so Wesley couldn't be dead. She knew in her heart that Wesley wasn't dead, but her mind told her that it was time to move on with her life because nothing could change the simple fact that.

Wesley was gone.

**Picard**

Picard entered his ready room. He sighed heavily and went over to the replicator. "Earl Grey. Hot." Picard picked up his tea and went over to his desk and sat down. He looked up at the door.

"Jack, I failed you." Picard said out loud.

"I killed your son, Wesley. Jack if you can hear me. Tell Wesley I am sorry for getting him killed." Picard paused and then continued. " Wesley, I should never have taken away your father when you needed him the most. When you came board my ship, I expected you to hate him for what I did to you, but you didn't hate. You gave me respect that I didn't deserve. But did I give you the respect you deserved, no . . .I merely thought of you as annoying pest. An annoying pest that was really persistent." Picard slightly laughed.

"Wesley, when I gave you the field commission of Acting Ensign. I made a promise that I wouldn't get you killed, like your father. I didn't want to hurt your mother again." Picard spoke in a broken voice.

"Wesley, I am so sorry." Tears were flowing from his eyes uncontrollably, tear droplets fell from his face and hit the his desk. The tear drop hit the desk with a "TAP."

"I am so sorry, Wes . . ." Picard wailed.

"This is all my fault . . ." He sobbed.

"All my fault . . ." Picard said softly to himself, as he started to grieve for his dead Ensign. . . No not his Ensign . . .his son. Wesley was dead and it was all his fault.

* * *

**What will happen next? Don't you all hate me! Will they ever get Wesley back? Will the Enterprise's crew ever get over the lose of Wesley Crusher? If you want to know the answers, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter. **

**I won't demand reviews, like the last chapter. The only reason that I did that was because people didn't review chapter 5, so I want be doing that any time soon. **

**Reviews= happy author= faster updates **

**Please review! **


	8. One Summer's Day

**Whew! Wiping sweat off brow. At least we gotten threw the first part and now to the more interesting part.**

**If you just clicked on chapter 8 and started reading Like Father, Like Son, Like Hell. Go back and READ chapters 1-7 because this chapter will not make sense if you don't because there are reference to things in earlier chapters of the story. So please go back and read those chapters first**

**Updating: This will be one of my last update until the summer because I just got assigned a research paper and then not soon after that finals will be coming up. Yay that life, deal with it, I don't like it either because I am going to be busy for awhile.  
**

**There is going to be some time passing, so the story will take place in season 6.**

* * *

Chapter 8

One Summer's Day

"Let the dead rest and the past remain the past."

-Picard, The Battle

Two Years Later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A howling wind whipped through the forest, and with it tore the leaves off the branches of the trees and leaving them bare. It was impossibly cold and chilling, enough so that you could see your own breath. In the sky it was clear and the moon bared its light on the forest. The forest was thick and haunting, the branches of trees were like arms trying to keep outsiders away from its interior. The forest itself was like a fortress, one that was uncaring and cold hearted like a stone. The branches were twisted and mangled, but the forest was also very old, the trees were so old and grown so high that they almost seemed that they would touch the moon itself. It was pitch black under the canopy of the trees and the forest floor was waterlogged. It made it so that the forest floor was almost a bog or even a marsh._

_Suddenly there was a scream in the distance, interrupting the still of the forest. Picard ran toward the scream, because he knew that voice. It was Wesley Crusher. His uniform was filthy with mud that was caked on to it and it had tiny holes where the branches had torn it. Picard stopped in a clearing trying desperately to find where Wesley's location._

_"CAPTAIN! HELP ME!" Wesley screamed again._

_Picard tried to figure out where Wesley's scream was coming from, but he couldn't because to him the scream was coming from everywhere at once. He charged heading North back into the forest. There was no trail at all, only the muddy forest floor._

_"Don't worry Wes I am coming to save you!" Picard said to himself to give himself some hope that he could save Wesley. But the branches were like hands holding him back and slowing him down, Picard pushed back the branches away from him so he could have a clear path, but it always seemed that whenever he pushed back a branch there were five more to take its place._

_"SAVE ME!"_

_Once Picard finally cleared the branches, he stumbled and fell across a small clearing. Picard quickly got up. As he did there was an obstacle in front of him. Standing in his way was Jack, in his Starfleet uniform, torn and tattered from the day that he died. Picard froze at his former friend and officer, but Picard was also frightened of his friend by the way that he glaring at him. Jack's eyes were usually warm and comforting much like his son Wesley's eyes were. But Jack's eyes were nothing like that. They were glassy and dull, no warmth like he had, Picard himself had seen Jack get angry and it indeed frightened him to see his friend in such a rage. But as frightening as Jack could get with his rage he would never harm Beverly or Wesley because it wasn't in his nature because he couldn't harm a human being or animal unless he absolutely had too._

_Jack was one of the most courageous and self- sacrificing officers he had ever seen, Jack would rather die than let someone die. But Jack's eyes were not of rage, but of disappointment, Jack looked down and shook his head._

_Picard only said one thing. "Jack."_

_Jack looked up and said. "Why didn't you save him? Why didn't you Jean-Luc?" and then he continued. "Why couldn't you save him? Why did you give my son the same fate that I had?" Jack questioned._

_"Jack! I am trying to save your son! Let me through!" Picard shouted and then he started to go around Jack, but Jack stepped in his way, blocking his path._

_"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Picard heard Wesley scream and it was very close, his adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He didn't have time for this! He had to save Wesley!_

_"Get out of my way Jack!" Picard yelled, Jack said nothing but still Jack didn't get out of the way. This was making Picard quite annoyed. He didn't want to do this to his friend and he really didn't want to order his friend to move._

_"Commander get out of my way." Picard threatened, but still Jack didn't move._

_"WILL SOMEONE HEL. . ." Wesley screamed, but he was cut off, Picard panicked. But Jack remained unphased by Wesley's cries for help._

_"Commander I order you to move." Picard ordered._

_Still Jack didn't move, Picard tried to push Jack out of the way, but Jack pushed Picard back into a thick tree trunk putting his forearm across Picard's chest keeping him from moving._

_Jack's face went dangerously close to Picard's face and then he finally spoke._

_"You failed Jean-Luc. You failed Wesley and you have let me down and you couldn't save Wesley my only son and you left him without a father. It is your fault for killing me. You couldn't save Wesley even if you wanted to. You let him die."_

_"No. No. NO! NO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Picard screamed waking up from his frightening nightmare. Picard wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was drenched with sweat, Picard breathed heavily his bionic heart was still pounding from all the adrenaline. Picard sat up in his bed trying to cool himself off. Picard put his hands of his face and slid them down his face shaking his face just thinking about what Jack had said to him. 'You let him die. Those words hurt him to the core, not only did he kill Jack, but also Wesley too. No wonder Jack would be mad at him for killing his one and only son.

Picard got up from his bed and went over to his sink. He put his hands under the faucet and the water started to stream down on his onto his hands. Picard cupped his hands and let the water fill it and he then splashed his face with the water cooling his face down. He then took his already wet hands and put them on the back of his neck, letting the beads of water slide down.

Picard was mostly looking down when he was cooling himself down, but he looked up into the mirror and his heart nearly stopped. It was Wesley's reflection in the mirror, he was standing no more than five feet behind him. Wesley was wearing his red ensign uniform, there wasn't a scratch on him, no third degree burns on his body, Wesley looked perfectly healthy. His uniform looked clean and freshly pressed, there wasn't a spot of dirt anywhere on his uniform.

"Wesley?" Picard spoke it was barely a whisper. He turned his head quickly to hopefully find Wesley standing there in the flesh. But when he did Wesley was gone, he looked back into the mirror to if Wesley's reflection was still in there, but he wasn't.

"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark." Picard said to himself reciting a line from Hamlet. He knew Wesley was dead and nothing could change that fact. It was his fault for killing Wesley, if he hadn't sent Wesley on that mission, Wesley wouldn't have been killed. How could they trust him, when he caused the death of their youngest member of his crew?

Picard knew that today of all days, was Wesley's birthday, two years from the day that Wesley died. It was the day that he dreaded most of all because every minute of that day reminded him of what he failed to do. Protect Wesley. It was hours 0400, he then got up and changed into his uniform and then he went out the door, he was going to walk until it was time for his shift.

A few hours later . . . . .

Captain's Log Stardate 45574.74

Because our last mission brought us close to the Sol system. Admiral Darcy has invited me to talk about the Enterprise's next mission at the academy. The crew is fatigued and is in need of a well deserved shore leave. While we are having shore leave, the Enterprise will be in spacedocked for minor repairs. Also the Enterprise is going to be getting upgrades to its sensors and the computer system.

"Captain is something wrong?" Riker asked. Picard slowly opened his eyes and sighed. He knew that Riker had every right to be worried about him, he even thought to tell him about his nightmare. But he decided not to tell his first officer.

"I am fine Number One, there is nothing to be worried about. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Picard lied, trying not to let on that he was not fine. Jack's voice kept echoing in his head. Why didn't you save him?

Riker knew that Picard was lying, but he chose not to press on because most likely Picard was thinking about Wesley's death. But still something felt off about Picard, that he could not place. Riker just shrugged it off because he too was still hurt about Wesley's death that was only two years behind them.

"Mr. Data how long until we reach Earth?" Riker order.

Data made simple calculation and then reported. "Two hours and thirty minutes sir."

"Thank you Mr. Data." Riker said then turned his attention back to Picard. "Captain where is Dr. Crusher? I stopped by Sickbay but she wasn't there." Riker said with a degree of worry in his voice.

"I gave her the day off." That was Picard's explanation, Riker saw the fallout of Wesley's death on Beverly and it was terrible. Such a strong woman being brought down by the death of her only son, just thinking about made his heart ache with grief. Out of anyone in the crew Beverly was the most affected by Wesley's death. Wesley to her was her entire world, he was the sun, the moon, and the stars to her, but without Wesley her world collapsed under the pressure.

Riker knew that Beverly was most likely grieving for her son in her quarters and if he went into Beverly's quarters. Beverly would cut his head off and quite frankly she could be quite scary when she got angry. Riker even if he didn't want to admit it he was afraid of Beverly. So the smartest thing to do was to let Beverly be.

**Beverly's quarters**

Beverly walked into Wesley's room. The motion sensor lights illuminated the room, Beverly just sighed. Not a thing was out of place in Wesley's room, but there was a thin blanket of dust on everything. This room didn't bring warmth or comfort that she had desired, but only coldness and guilt for the person that she had lost.

Mindlessly Beverly went over to Wesley's closet and got out Wesley's acting ensign uniform. It was dusty, the blue, red, and green bands were now faded by time. Beverly went over and sat on Wesley's bed and started to inspect the uniform.

The uniform itself was not worn in ages not since the first year they came on to the Enterprise. That seemed such a long time ago, when Wesley was only a mere boy. How he grew up on the Enterprise. Every challenge and every obstacle Wesley faced made him into a bright and brilliant young man, but before she saw him become man - Wesley was taken away from her.

Beverly's eyes started to tear up and tears starts to fall from her eyes. She tried desperately not to think about Wesley's death. Oh . . . How he grew into that red uniform, that he wore proudly to the Bridge everyday. But now Wesley was gone and her world was gone.

Beverly cried uncontrollably because her son was gone.

**Back on the Bridge. A few hours later . . . .**

The Enterprise dropped out of warp and went into to orbit around Earth.

"Mr. Data take us into space dock in the McKinley station. Slow to impulse." Picard ordered.

"Slowing to impulse, sir." Data answered and typing in commands at his consul. Slowly Station Mckinley came closer and closer. The crab-like station, at first glance only took up the Saucer section and many Cadets and Officers if it was their first time docking their ship thought that docking at Station Mckinley was easy. Which it wasn't at all, there was another section that could be forgotten that surrounded the Stardrive Section of a Starship and if the ship was off by one degree from drop dead center of the Station's radial section, the ship would have to re-dock all over again. Which would be embarrassing for any helm officer. Docking in this type of Drydock was a difficult and complex maneuver,compared to docking at "Cage" like drydock where the ship just pulled into the drydock, to pull off. Not only did the OPS and navigator officer had to be in synchronization with one another during this manual procedure, but what made it complex was the fact that there were no docking latches when the ship first started to come into Mckinley so the ship couldn't use it's, the docking latches didn't engage until the first two Saucer section claws went around the Saucer section of the ship or use the mooring beams. The Starship had to come to center of Station's radial section to dock and the station did the rest.

Slowly Station McKinley got closer and closer. Without a ship in it, Station McKinley looked like a cage because Stardrive section's two central moving beams were completely horizontal, the other beams that followed were stagnant which would cover the ships' Warp Nacelles. But when a ship was in there the beams' horizontal angle would change to 85 Degree Angle, which would take up the neck area of a Galaxy class Starship.

The Enterprise was coming close to Station McKinley, but the ship was slightly off. "Mr. Data prepare for docking procedure." Picard ordered. Data pressed a few buttons on his consol.

"Preparing for docking procedure." Data replied.

The Enterprise slowly came into Station McKinley. Data found the center point of radical part of Station McKinley, faster than the navigator at hand, so he sent his coordinates to the navigator. The docking was going good to say the least, the Navigator's course correction kept on putting the Enterprise-D a couple degrees off on ether the Port or Starboard side. Data quickly compensated and made the corrections.

"One minute and thirty seconds until we reach center point." Data reported to Captain Picard.

"Mr. Data one quarter impulse, please." Picard ordered. Data slowed the ship downed to one quarter and then report to the Captain.

"Slowing to one quarter impulse. Thirty seconds until we reach center point." Truly it was Data who was navigating the ship and not the Navigator at hand because he couldn't keep up with Data.

The Enterprise got closer and closer the radical section of drydock.

"Captain thirty seconds until we reach center." Data reported.

"29,28,27,26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19." Data started to count down the seconds until the Enterprise was in position.

"18,17, 16, 15,"

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10,"

Picard patiently waited until he could give the order to come to a full stop at Station McKinley.

"9,8,7,6, 5,4,3,2,1"

"Mr. Data come to a full stop." Picard ordered.

The Enterprise stopped in the center of Station McKinley and the Docking Manager started to bring the frontal claws down on the Enterprise.

"This is Docking Manger, prepare for 2nd docking claws." The Manager said over Picard's comm link in his Command chair.

"Understood."

Slowly the second pair of the docking claws of the section came down on the Enterprise and shook the ship. On the Bridge, when the claws came down, the crew felt a great shock and held on to their chairs.

"This is Docking Manger, prepare for 3rd docking claws."

Slowly the moving beam went from a horizontal angle to an 85 degree angle to fit the neck of the Enterprise. Once it stopped moving, the 3rd docking claws started to come down on the Enterprise's nacelles , in truth the 3rd docking claws consisted of two pairs of docking claws.

On the Bridge everyone was holding their breath to hear that the docking procedure was over.

"This Docking Manger, the Enterprise has been successful docked and the docking procedure is over."

Everyone breathed and smiled because the hard maneuver was over. Picard just smiled a little bit and then returned to his regular calm state. But his nightmare still bothered him greatly. No matter what he did he couldn't get the sound of Wesley screaming out of his head. What disturbed him even more was that he saw Wesley in his mirror. Something just didn't sit right with Picard to not see a burn or starch mark on Wesley. He knew that Wesley had every right to be angry at him and he should be angry at him because he killed Wesley and it was his fault. Nothing could change that and nothing could that he destroyed Beverly's world. He destroyed the only family that she had left in the world. Picard sighed heavily.

Over the past two years, he had grown distant to Beverly. Less and less they had dinner together and morning tea together, they didn't talk in public as much. Even during shift when she sat by him, they didn't talk about anything that wasn't standard protocol, it was always her giving her report on sickbay, patients or other official business, but after she gave her report she left the bridge. He didn't want to think about the first three months after Wesley's death because it was just heartbreaking to think about. Beverly didn't even come to him for comfort, but how should she come to him for comfort

He was surprised that she didn't leave the ship after Wes's death, but she didn't. He guessed that because it was the home that she had left and she didn't want to move anything out of Wesley's room. How he wished that he could hold, Beverly. Smell her wildflower perfume, let her cry on his shoulder, and say that everything was going to be ok, during those horrid three months. But he couldn't it wasn't his place. He felt so helpless that he could not even help Beverly through her struggles. As she had lost her son, so did he.

"Good job everyone, Alpha shift is now over, enjoy your shore leave." Picard commented and got up from his chair. He then straightened out his tunic and headed toward the turbolift and headed to transporter room 4. The Beta shift personnel walked out of the turbolift and Picard walked in. The Beta shift relieved the Alpha shift personnel and Riker, Worf and Data got up and headed out to the hall.

************************************************** ************************************8

Riker jogged trying to catch up to Geordi. "Geordi wait!" Riker shouted trying to get Gerodi's attention. Geordi stopped and turned his head to see where Riker was.

"What is the matter?" Geordi asked. Riker caught up to Geordi panting and he and Geordi started to walk together. Geordi was smiling from ear to ear. Riker wonder what Geordi was so happy about.

"Nothing is the matter Geordi, but why are you so happy?" Riker asked with curiosity shining in his sky blue eyes.

"Well Commander as you know the Enterprise is getting upgrades while we are in drydock. Those upgrade are going to speed up are computer up by 200% and they are also going to update the warp engines, so the engines are more efficient. I just can't wait for those upgrades for those warp coils. Because those warp coils have been having some minor malfunctions." Geordi stated. Geordi rubbed his hands.

"Well aren't you a kid in a candy store." Riker joked and even if he didn't understand a single word that Geordi said. He then continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us in Ten Forward for a drink." He asked.

"Is Data going to be there?"

"Yes and so is Deanna, do you want to join us?"

"Sure I would be glad too! See you later!" Geordi waved goodbye.

* * *

**Wow that was a weird dream and don't to mention scary! Picard seeing Wesley in the mirror was he hallucinating? Going insane? or just tired? Well I guess you have to find out in the next chapter. **

**Review it makes me update faster. Please review. **


	9. A Call to Action

Chapter 9

A Call to Action

"Would you agree, Mr. Data, that Starfleet's orders are difficult?"

"Difficult? Simply solve the mystery of Farpoint Station."

"Simple as that."

- Picard and Data, _Encounter at Farpoint_

Picard walked into transporter room 4. He was deep in thought about his haunting nightmares. Nothing that he did could get those haunting images out of his mind. He still heard Wesley's scream in his mind. Picard shook his head. CAPTAIN! HELP ME!

He stepped onto to the pad. "Energize." He ordered. O'Brien beamed down Picard and Picard disappeared in a blue light.

When Picard re-materialized in blue light at the Academy grounds, he closed his eyes to adjust to the sudden change of brightness of the sun's rays. Once his eyes adjusted to the light. It was a perfect summer day, with the sun shining bright and a light breeze passing through the trees. He started to walk toward Admiral Darcy's office which was in the main Academy building. The Academy grounds' were bustling with cadets talking, studying, sitting under trees and just being young adults that reminded everything of Wesley. Wesley should have been at the Academy by now. But he wasn't and it was his fault.

He walked up the steps to the building and went into the building.

**Ten Forward**

"To Wesley Crusher. A brilliant young man and an amazing officer. He was taken away from us too soon in life. Wesley gave us some vary memorable adventures and every time he grew and so did we. He had his own unique perspective that made him a very valuable crew member to the Enterprise. May he rest in peace." Riker said with pride in his voice, but there an undertone of sadness in his voice. He raised his glass and clinked his glass with the others, and they toasted to Wesley.

"Commander, I do not understand as to why we are toasting to Wesley, sir?" Data asked. It was Deanna who answer him.

"We are toasting to honor Wesley's life even as we mourn his death." Deanna replied.

"I still can't believe it has been two years since Wesley's death." Geordi stated bluntly. He sighed heavily and sipped on his drink. After Wesley's death the universe seemed less bright and less friendly. How the universe was cruel to things that were good and innocent, seemed unfair. When there was something good and pure, the universe always found a way to take away that innocence.

There was a long silence between them. Sensing that they needed a change in subject, Riker said something. "So what are you guys doing for shore leave?"

"Well I am going to visit my parents and then I am going to stay on the Enterprise to oversee upgrades." Geordi replied.

"I am going to a nice beach in Florida." Deanna replied smiling.

Riker turned his head to his android friend and said. "What are you doing Data?"

"Commander I am going to do some research into the subject of Polarity and ion energy." Data replied and then continued. "Then am I going to practice the art of sarcasm."

This got his friends attention and they all smiled at him. They all knew that Data had a trouble with humor and when he wanted to be funny he usually wasn't. But when he wasn't funny, he usually was funny.

"Lt. Commander Data to Transporter Room 2. Lt. Commander Data to Transporter Room 2." The computer female voice rung out on the ship's intercom. Data looked up and then got up. "I do believe it is time for me to leave for the Academy." He started to walk away, then he turned around and said. "Have a perfectly nasty day." He said with attempted sarcasm. Then Data walked out of Ten Forward.

Once Data left, Riker, Deanna, and Geordi all burst out laughing.

**Back on Earth**

Picard knocked on Admiral Darcy's door.

"Come in." said a deep Norfolk English accent on the other side of door. Picard walked into the small office. Where a particularly young admiral was standing getting a pot of what it smelled like Jasmine tea. He was around his early forties, the admiral had dark brown hair it was almost black. His eyes where blue as the English Channel and his skin was as pale as the white cliffs of Dover.

Even though the man was younger than Picard by many years, the reason that he was promoted to admiral so quickly was because he saw potential in young people from a mile away, which Starfleet desperately needed because of the massacre at Battle of Wolf 359. Admiral James I. Darcy was part of the Academy's board. Darcy had an eye on Wesley Crusher's career in Starfleet, he wanted to Wesley to enter the Academy and graduate with honors because of all the great things he heard from the Enterprise's reports. But when he heard that Wesley died it was a severe loss for the Enterprise and to Starfleet.

"Come in. Come in." Darcy motioning him to sit down at a round table where an English tea set was put out. Picard sat down. He had met the Admiral a couple times before when he was a Captain like himself. James was very friendly and a family man and he loved children, unlike himself. They became acquainted to one another, but they didn't become good friends because of their differences. But Darcy was a good ally to have.

Darcy got a pot of Jasmine tea and sat it on the table and then he sat down himself.

"Would you like some tea? It is Jasmine." Darcy asked in his thick accent.

"No thank you admiral, I prefer Earl Gray." Picard answered. Darcy just shrugged and poured himself a cup of tea and started to sip on it.

"Picard what do you know about the Adad galaxy?" He asked.

"Well the Adad galaxy is plagued by plasma, neutronic and ion storms. That is why the galaxy is named after the Babylonian god of storms. There are a couple of L and M class planets." Picard replied.

Darcy set down his tea and took a PADD and started to read over something. " The U.S.S Goodall was surveying Zeta Iota VII, when she suddenly went missing. Her last report stated that she was hit by an ion storm, that is the last we heard of her. We have concluded that she may be disabled." He gave the PADD to Picard and Picard started look over the report.

"So you want the Enterprise to find the Goodall?" Picard asked.

"Yes, and bring her back to Starbase 75. Do you want to accept this mission?"

Picard thought for a moment, but then he was struck by a painful headache. Damn! Picard thought to himself. Truly he didn't want to accept this mission because he knew that if he did accept this mission he would not give it his all and he wanted to figure out why Wesley was haunting him. The only way to figure that out was to go to Wesley's grave, which was next to Jack's. Picard sighed heavily and then replied.

"May I have a day to think this over because I have questions that I need answers to."

"Fine by me, but you don't have an hour more, and if you don't come back. I will give this mission to the U.S.S Roosevelt. Do I make myself clear?" Darcy caution Picard being quite serious. Picard got up from the chair and straightened out his jacket and thanked the admiral and then he walked out, leaving the admiral with his thoughts.

Darcy thought for a moment, something felt off about Picard. Even though he and Picard wasn't good friends, but still he was worried about him. He wondered what was bothering him, but he didn't know and if Picard was out of sorts than the Enterprise was going to suffer. Hopefully when he did find his answers he would have his head on straight.

**Back with Picard . . .**

Picard stepped out of the building and started to go down the steps. There were cadets going past the building on the sidewalk trying to hurry to class in their cadet uniforms. But along this path and a huge oak tree, the sun was high in the sky making the tree's shadow short. Picard stopped in his tracks when he saw Wesley in his uniform standing in the shadow of the oak tree. Picard's steel gray eyes stared directly into Wesley's dark brown eyes, his eyes were so dark that they were black. But Wesley's eyes were cold and had none of the warmth that he usually had. Wesley looked almost out of character because his eyes showed this deep hate and malevolence with a dark intensity that he had never seen before in Wesley. Picard was momentarily stunned by how inhuman Wesley looked, it frightened him even, his hair was the color of dark walnut. Wesley glared back at him his lifeless obsidian black eyes.

Cadets just passed by not even seeing Wesley. Suddenly a great southerly wind came, and caused the windows to rattle in their frames and cadets quickly hurried to their classes. Picard had to shut his eyes because the wind blew sand into his eyes. When Picard opened his eyes, Wesley was gone.

"Why are you haunting me, Wesley?" Picard said to himself. "Is there something that I need to know, what do you want?" Picard sighed heavily and looked at the horizon. There was a storm brewing, from a distance he could see lightening and rain coming down it seemed something out of a Chinese painting. The only answer that he got was the wind howling, the campus was now desolate and deserted.

Picard started to his long trek to the cemetery where Wesley's empty coffin was buried.

The cemetery wasquiet and there wasn't a soul anywhere. It was depressing really, how a life so young could suddenly die and leave such a hole that no one could fill which destroy his bridge crew. It also hurt him as well, Wesley's death was hard on him, it was like Jack's death all over again.

When he reached Jack and Wesley's graves, he kneeled.

Here lies Jack Crusher

A husband, A Starfleet officer and a father

Left behind a wife and child

A caring and loving husband and father

Here lies Wesley Crusher

Born 2349 died 2366

A young man too young to be taken away

A breeze passed through the empty graveyard. Picard sighed, how he wished he could have found Wesley's body and that would have brought some form of comfort to Beverly, but he didn't all that he got was an empty coffin. That brought no sense of comfort to him or to Beverly and apparently a restless spirit too.

"Wesley I want to know why you haunt me so? What have I done to wrong you?" But Picard got no answer, only the wind answered him. Picard sighed and thought about the mission that was offered to him. He knew that his head wasn't on straight and was a threat to his crew. Picard felt something wet hit his hand. Picard looked down to see a drop of sliding down his hand and hitting the ground.

He smelled the rain in the air, the storm was going to hit very soon. Picard stood up and looked down at Wesley and then to Jack's graves. From the distance he heard thunder. Then an idea came to Picard mind. What if Wesley wanted him to take this mission?

One by one and then two of two and then five of five droplets came down until it was showering rain. Picard's uniform quickly became soaked with cold droplets of water. There was flash of lightning and thunder quickly followed. Rain started to come down harder and rain drops sled down Picard's face and fell to the ground.

The wind howled and lightening stoke once again. Picard finally figured it out and said. "That is what you want me to do, you want me to take the mission don't you?" His only answer was the thunder. He had to contact Admiral Darcy. Picard ran out the cemetery and headed toward the Academy. By this time the rain was going horizontally and was coming down hard. It was coming down so hard that every time that Picard breathed in droplets of rain.

Once he reached the Academy, he found Darcy running across, he changed his direction when he saw Picard.

"What wonderful weather we are having!" Darcy shouted.

"Yes, just wonderful! I came to say that I am going to take the mission!"

Darcy smiled and shouted. "Great! Now let's get out of this terrible weather!"

"I am going beam back to my ship!"

Darcy nodded and shouted. "Bye!" headed toward the nearest building.

Tapping his communicator. "Picard to Enterprise, one to beam up." He ordered and he disappeared into blue light.

* * *

**What happened to the Goodall? Was the Borg involved, in the Goodall's disappearance? Will the Enterprise find the Goodall? What is with Wesley's black eyes? Will Picard see Wesley again?  
**

**AN: Admiral Darcy is actually based on Mr. Darcy from Pride & Prejudice.**

**Review please, it makes me update quicker. **


	10. Don't kill the messenger

**After three months of patiently waiting for an update, patience is a virtue. I'm back! I am Sorry for the long wait, but I was really busy . . .**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Don't kill the messenger

"Con permiso, Captain.

The hall is rented, the orchestra engaged.

It's now time to see if you can dance."

Q, _Q Who?_

24 hours later . . . . .

Riker was enjoying his shore leave. It was often his luck to fnd and meet the most interesting women. She was from Alpha Beta II, and was a quantum chemist.

"Well then I said ' I am only a Commander, I don't control universe!" Riker joked and Sofia laughed. Her olive skin shined and her brown eyes sparkled. Sofia was from the Mediterranean, more specifically Spain. This date was going swell. Hopefully this shore leave would continued to great. Boy did he need shore leave. Riker thought to himself.

Riker continued. "Well . . .I could have controlled the universe if . . ." But he was cut off by a starfleet lieutenant in a yellow uniform.

"Are you Commander William T. Riker?" The lieutenant said.

Riker looked up to see the lieutenant. He had short blond hair and blue eyes and his skin had been kissed by the sun, he almost looked like a surfer from Hawaii or California.

"Yes," and then Riker said. "Don't you see I am busy here? If this has to do with Starfleet, it can wait until after shore leave." Riker turned back to his conversation. "Well there was this entity named . . ."

"Commander this can't wait!" The lieutenant shouted. Riker sighed and looked down and then snapped his head back up to look at the lieutenant. He was really becoming annoying. "What do you mean by 'this can't wait? If this is about me getting my own command. You can tell them I am not taking it and now leave me alone."

"Well sir, it isn't about that. It is about the Enterprise, sir." The lieutenant said nervously.

This caught Riker's attention, and he got up from the booth and straightened out his shirt.

"Hold on, this is about the Enterprise?" Riker questioned using his commanding voice.

The lieutenant gulped and said. "Well you see, the Enterprise has finished with its upgrades. Captain Picard has taken a mission and he wants all of his senior officers to report to the Enterprise immediately.." The lieutenant paused for a moment, "I also want to inform you that shore leave has been canceled." He informed.

Riker's eyes widened. His hands curled into fists until his knuckles turned white. He was going to have a little chat with Jean Luc Picard and quite possibly kill him,

He sighed heavily. "Sofia, I will be back once I get this sorted out." He pulled out his wallet and gave a couple dollars to the lieutenant..

"Buy yourself a drink Lieutenant." He patted the lieutenant's shoulder and walked out of the bar.

**Enterprise**

Riker beamed on to the Enterprise in a shimmering wave of blue light. He was in red uniform and was carrying his luggage. Riker looked up, surprised to see O'Brien at the controls of the transporter. Riker stepped off the pad and smiled at the Transporter Chief..

"Welcome back Commander!" O'Brien smiled. "It is good to be back, but do you know anything about this mission?" He asked.

"No, sir., all I know sir is to prepare to leave drydock.".

"Thanks." Riker headed toward Picard's ready room. The halls were crowded with crew men going from one place to another trying to get things done before departure. He hadn't seen the Enterprise this busy since Farpoint.

He went into a turbolift. "Bridge." The bridge was busily with activity There was only one senior officer on duty at the time, Lt. Commander Worf, Data and Deanna were not on the Bridge.

Riker nodded to Worf and he went down the slope into Picard's ready room. He pressed the door chime.

"Come in."

Riker walked in to see Picard sipping on his tea and reading reports. Picard looked up from his reports and smiled. "Ah, Will it is good to see you." He sense that Riker that was mad at him and his smile fell.

"You are wondering why I canceled shore leave."Riker nodded. Picard got up from his desk gave the PADD to Riker to look over. Riker started to look over the mission.

"The U.S.S Goodall has gone missing in Adad galaxy. The Goodall was studying Zeta Iota VII, when she disappeared. Our mission is to bring the Goodall back to Starbase 75."

Riker just rolled his eyes. "Captain, why did you take this mission? Aren't there other ships that are just as qualified to take this mission sir?"

"Well let's say that fate had other ideas . . ." Picard replied. Riker didn't understand what Picard was referring to. But it was still not an answer, and Riker couldn't help but feel that he was missing some vital information. had this gut feeling that something was off about Picard. He felt that Picard wasn't fully committed to the mission and he knew that Picard didn't pick this mission to rescue the Goodall, but to find or do something else - which worried him.

"Well 'Fate' kind of ruined my date, captain, but can you tell me why you took this mission, truthfully?" Picard evaded the question by saying:

"Oh pish posh Commander there are plenty of fish in the sea. Now Lt. Commander Data and Counselor Troi are going to be boarding in a couple of hours and I want you, once they are on board, to inform them of our mission and then call a conference after we leave station McKinley." To Riker this was a door slamming in his face. The red alert klaxon in his mind was screaming a warning.

Riker reluctantly said. "Yes, Captain." And turned to leave. Picard was already sitting back at his desk and about to take a slip of tea.

"And Will." Riker turned. "My reasons for taking this mission are none of your concerns, do I make myself clear?" Riker couldn't help but feel as if he couldn't trust his captain as he sensed the building tension between them. Riker knew that he had to know what was wrong with his Captain and the only person who could tell him that was Troi.

"Crystal."

**Hallway a couple hours later. . . .**

Troi and Data walked through the hall in their uniforms. "Data how was your leave?" Troi asked her friend.

"To be truthful Counselor . . .very uneventful. I did not have the time that I wanted to practice my sarcasm." Troi patted Data's shoulder and he continued. "But what intrigues me, is why Captain Picard cut our leave short by three days."

Troi thought for a moment, but she felt the crew's anger and confusion about their shore leave being cut short. She herself was a little more than surprised when the Starfleet messenger said that shore leave was canceled.

"Well I can answer that!" Someone said from behind, both Troi and Data stopped and turned to see Riker jogging toward them smiling. Once Riker caught up to them, they continued to walk.

"To answer your question Data. Picard has accepted a mission to rescue the U.S.S Goodall. Which was last reported in Adad Galaxy. I am also supposed to tell you that we will be having a conference at 1500 hours to discuss the mission after we leave McKinley."

"By the sound of your voice Commander I can assume that you are not happy with the mission?" Data stated then he continued. "May I ask why, sir?"

"Well first off, why in the world did the Enterprise have to take this mission in the first place? Surely there are more than enough ships closer to the Adad galaxy than the Enterprise. We are two weeks away from the area at warp factor seven." Riker was cut off by Data who corrected him.

"Actually sir we are one week, six days, and seventeen hours and . . ."

Riker cut him off. "Thank you Data. But what concerns me the most is Picard. I don't know, but something seems off about him. He didn't give an explanation as to why we took the mission and I can't shake the feeling of wariness about him. Whatever is troubling him he is not telling me, which tells me that I am not doing my job right." He said with concern.

Deanna sensed Riker's concern for Picard and for the crew, which was precedence. But it was only two days after Wesley's anniversary since his death. So that must be the thing that was concerning Picard and Riker just didn't see that.

"Will I think your concern is precedence, but maybe you are overlooking the fact that it has been two days since Wesley's anniversary so that must be the thing that is concerning Picard. You know how much Wes meant to Picard, he was the son that he never had." Troi said voicing her concern to Will.

"No, Deanna isn't that. Something just seems off about him that I can't place." Riker pressed on his view. Deanna knew that she couldn't change Will's mind, but to help him with his growing concern she said.

"Will if it will make you feel better I will open my mind during the conference and then after I will tell you what I feel." Deanna still sense that Will was still concern about Picard. Riker sighed and continued to walk. His thoughts still dwelled on what was concerning Picard and why Picard didn't want to talk about. Maybe Deanna was right, maybe he was just overreacting, but it was still good to keep an eye on Picard

* * *

Beverly was finishing up brushing her carrot red hair and just getting herself ready for Alpha shift in general. Her blue tunic was still partially unzipped and her teal medical jacket was still hanging up. She spent the better part of yesterday getting Sickbay ready for the next mission. Beverly didn't do much on shore leave, only that she visited Jack's and Wesley's grave on the first day and then returned to the ship.

Beverly sprayed on her wildflower perfume, zipped up her blue uniform tunic and pulled on her teal medical jacket and started to head toward the door. Passing Wesley's room, Beverly stopped in front of his door. Beverly felt that something wanted her to go into his her best efforts Beverly went in.

The room was still dusty and the air smelt of musk. Everything was as it was, not a thing was out of place since Wesley's death. Her eyes started to water, not because of the dust in the air, but the memories that the room brought back. Her body shuddered as sounds of memories and images were brought back to her being. Beverly even heard her son's laugh from behind her. She whipped her head around to see if Wes was behind her. But Wesley wasn't there, only phantoms of the past.

She went up to Wesley's desk, where there were parts of equipment that he took apart and other electronic pieces. But what caught her eye was a dusty dark hardwood box. She swept the dust off the top of the box. Her hand was coated in a thin layer dust bunnies. It was quite a pretty box, Beverly thought to herself and she started to slide the box off of Wes's work space. As she was sliding the wooden box off of the table, a card fluttered down to the ground and hit Beverly's boot. She looked down at her boot, to find a yellowing paper card and the corners were starting curl up, she picked up the card and flipped it over. The old ink was starting to smear, but the curve was still legible and Beverly recognized the hand writing as Wes's.

"To Captain Picard, hmmm. . ." Beverly said out loud to herself. "This must be a present to Jean-Luc, Wesley must have been meaning to give this to Jean-Luc how sweet of him." She thought out loud. Beverly started to open the lid, but before she could open the lid all the way, she realized that she was going to be late to the bridge. Frantically Beverly ran out of Wesley's room, heading toward the Bridge. I guess I will give Wesley's gift to Jean-Luc later . . .Beverly thought.

**Bridge**

Picard placed a hand on his chin, taking a moment to think about what Wesley wanted from him. He was plagued by the nightmares, and he hadn't slept in days. His thoughts then drifted to his empty right seat beside him, which was usually occupied by his Chief Medical Officer. He enjoyed Beverly's company on the bridge, but not having her beside him just felt off. Speaking of Beverly, where was she?

The turbolift's door open and Beverly walked out and she went down the slope. She then took her spot next the Captain's chair. Picard took a moment to look at Beverly and then turned his attention back the task at hand. Leaving drydock. He pressed a button connecting him to Main Engineering.

"LaForge here, Captain."

"Mr. LaForge are the engines ready?"

"Yes, sir." LaForge replied on the other end of the link. Picard terminated the link and turned his attention to OPS and Navigation. Where Data and Hawkins were waiting for his orders. Hawkins was good navigator but he would never be Wesley, for complex maneuvers it took him a long time to do the math, and he was always one or two degrees off on his calculations, which Data had to make up for. Quite frankly he did not like Hawkins at all, and Hawkins was the ninth navigator in the last two years that he had to find to replace Wesley. Picard was already looking for Hawkins replacement, because he was not working well with Data, he was like oil and water. Wesley on the other hand complemented Data quite well and kept up with Data's speed with ease. Wesley was one of the best navigators he ever had, even though he wasn't as experienced as his other navigator he caught on fast and knew had to handle situation well. How he missed Wesley.

"Mr. Data prepare to leave drydock." Picard ordered.

"Preparing to leave drydock, all decks reports that they are ready for departure. Disengaging docking beams, waiting for further instructions from Station McKinley." Data reported.

Leaving Station McKinley was much easier than entering it.

"This is Station McKinley Docking Manager, prepare for 1st set of docking claws to disengage."

The only difference from entering Station McKinley was that getting out of Station McKinley was everything was in reverse, but there were some minor like when disengage from the Enterprise they would go completely flat and let the ship leave.

Slowly the first two sets of claws let go of the Enterprise's nacelles, the claws didn't become completely flat until the final stage of the de-docking sequence. Then the moving beam returned to its horizontal position.

"Enterprise prepare for 2nd set of docking claws to disengage."

The second set left the Enterprise's saucer section, leaving the Enterprise with only one set of claws left in the fontal area of the saucer section. The crew of the Enterprise waited patiently for Station McKinley to finish their de-docking procedure.

"Prepare for 3rd set of docking claws to disengage."

Picard saw the 3rd set of docking claws being lifted from the Enterprise from the view screen. The Enterprise was just about to leave Station McKinley and start their mission into the stars.

"This Docking Manger prepare for last step of the de-docking process."

The docking claws went into their final position for the Enterprise to leave.

"Enterprise you are clear to leave." The Station McKinley's docking manger reported. Hearing Picard gave his orders to Data.

"Mr. Data take us out at half impulse." Slowly the Enterprise went out of Station McKinley.

"Captain we have now cleared drydock, sir." Data reported. Pressing a few buttons on his console while making his report.

"Mr. Hawkins set course for the Adad Galaxy 5.7 mark 6, warp factor eight. Engage." Picard ordered to his navigator.

The Enterprise's engines started to build energy and blue light was starting to emit from the nacelles, getting brighter and brighter until the Enterprise took off faster than light and with a boom! The Enterprise was gone in a flash of blue light, not gone but traveling faster than starlight that from the view screen the stars looked like strikes of light and every couple of seconds there would be flashes. It was truly a wonder of the galaxy.

**Conference room**

"The U.S.S Goodall last reported to be studying Zeta Iota VII in the Adad Galaxy. Where contact was terminated. Starfleet believes that an ion storm disabled the Goodall and is a drift. Our mission is to recuse and take the Goodall back to Starbase 75, where she will be repaired." Picard spoke to his senior staff about the mission. He was not entirely focus on what he was saying, but on other things that plagued his mind. Like his nightmares that kept him from sleeping, he still heard Wesley's scream in his head. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"Captain may I suggest we go to yellow alert once we reach Adad Galaxy because we may encounter spatial turbulence from incoming storms." Data suggested.

"Hmmm. . ." Picard thought for a moment and then replied. "Mr. Data I think that is unnecessary. Until we know that there is a storm front coming, we should not go to yellow alert until it is absolutely necessary."

Deanna sensed that Picard's mind was not at the matter at hand, but somewhere else. The best way that she could describe it was the he was trying to look for answers. Which concerned her greatly. If the mission was not the reason for being out in this uncharted region of space, then what was? She felt like an idiot for not believing Riker in the first place. Deanna was immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the conference was over. Seeing everyone getting up, she quickly got out of her seat and tried to find Commander Riker.

Riker was walking down the hall, Deanna raced to catch up to Will.

"Will, we need to talk. Alone."

* * *

**Reviews + recommendations = faster updates**


	11. Good Will Hunting

Chapter 11

Good Will Hunting

"I feel like such an idiot."

"Quite right, so you should."

Riker and Picard, _Hide and Q_

"Deanna, What's wrong?" Will said with concerned clear in his voice. Putting his hands on Troi's shoulders. Troi calmed herself down.

"Can we talk alone? It is about Picard?" Deanna said voicing her concerns. Riker wrapped one his arms around Troi's shoulders and started headed toward his quarters.

"Let's head to my quarters." Riker suggested, escorting Deanna to his quarters like any good gentlemen or Starfleet officer would do.

**Riker's quarters**

Riker replicated a special Betazoid tea, which was one of Deanna's favorite teas, also he ordered green tea. He placed the tea in Troi's hands and sat down at the small table in the chair opposite of Troi's. Smelling the tea, Troi smiled.

"Will you replicated my favorite tea, how sweet of you."

"Well anything for radiant and exquisite women like yourself." His blue eyes sparkled with delight, he always found Deanna attractive, but this was not the time for it he had bigger problems to deal with. He would just have to take Deanna on a date later.

Taking a sip of her tea she looked into Riker's eyes. "Now was there something that you were meaning to tell me about Picard?" Riker continued. Sitting down her tea, Deanna finally relented.

"I think you are right about Picard, something is definitely off about him and I feel like an idiot for not believing you."

Riker stayed quite for a moment and then asked. "What did you sense from him?"

Deanna sighed and then continued. " I sensed that he is looking for an answers."

"To what?" Will demanded almost getting angry. Deanna stayed quite for a moment and looked away from Will for a couple of seconds.

"Wesley's death."

* * *

**A few days later . . . . .**

The Enterprise dropped out of warp and the streaks of light became millions of little stars. The Enterprise arrived at Adad Galaxy. It was surprisingly calm and quiet. On the view screen there were wisps of a greenish mist. The mist was not threatening? and it was even beautiful.

Picard still couldn't get the image of Wesley out of his head, even after several days, he couldn't stay focused on the mission, which he desperately needed to complete for Wesley sake. What troubled him the most was Wesley's eyes. How his eyes looked black and they had the look of glass and were incredibly dull.

**Three hours and forty-five minutes later. . . .**

The Enterprise dropped out of warp and went into standard orbit around the planet. The Green ionic fog was starting to get thicker. Picard got up from his Command chair followed by Riker.

"Worf open a channel." Picard ordered.

"Channel open, sir." Worf answered.

Picard straighten out his tunic and said:

"This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Enterprise do you read?"

He received no answer from the Goodall. Data turned his chair and gave his report.

"Captain, due to the time allotted for a ship adrift, the Goodall should be in this general area of space, sir, but sensors read no Starfleet vessels in the area." He pressed a few buttons on his console.

Picard took a moment to think. The Goodall was a science vessel. It was possible that the crew set up base camps on Zeta Iota VII to study the planet. There could be survivors on the planet.

"Number One take Data, LaForge and Worf on an AWAY team. Beam down to the planet and find out what the hell is going on." Picard order not even looking at Riker. Quickly Data and Worf left their station and entered the turbolift.

**Transporter Room Two**

Miles O'Brien was having trouble with transporter. He frantically tried to keep the transporter online. This was not his day, somehow the ion storm was interfering with the transporter and he had no idea how to fix it. Hopefully there would be no away team that he had to beam down.

Suddenly the doors open to relive Riker, Data, LaForge, and Worf. O'Brien gasp this was bad.

"O'Brien beam us down to the planet." Riker ordered. Getting on the pad with Data and the others. He waited patiently for O'Brien to beam them down.

"Uh, Commander the transporter may be a little shaky, so I don't know if beam you back up again when you down on the planet, sir. The Transport may become inoperable, sir." O'Brien reported.

"Well, Lieutenant if the transporter does go offline, you can pick us up. Beam us down." Riker ordered. O'Brien nodded his head in confirmation.

The away team disappeared in blue light, but the beam was having a hard time materializing the away team. O'Brien compensated and finally the away team went to the planet surface. O'Brien sighed heavily, this was going to a long day, but first he had to keep the transport online.

**On the planet's surface**

Once on the planet, Riker felt the heat of the forest.

He looked up to see a dense canopy made of yellow birch, red spruce, white pine and sugar maple:which made it very steamy . The trees were huge with dense underbrush full thistles and snags;it was lovely how the sunlight broke through the canopy.

"Wow." Riker said to himself. He felt so small in the forest, the trees were wide, it reminded him of his time at the Redwood Forest National Park when he was a cadet at the Academy.

Data turned on his tri-coder and started to scan the area. "Intriguing." This caught Riker attention.

"What is it Data?" Riker asked coming toward his Android friend. "Sir, some of the trees are more than 1,000 years old and my tri-colder is picking up high readings of biodiversity." Data reported. Riker pated his shoulder and motioned that they should move on from the area. Their job was to find survivors and not study the old-growth forest, that was the Goodall's job.

It was five kilometers to the Goodall's base camp. While they started their trek to the base camp, Riker had this feeling of eeriness as he walked slowly his heart start to quicken its pace until he could hear his heart pumping. He licked his lips and looked behind him every five minutes. Worf took notice of this and asked.

"Is something wrong Commander?"

Riker turned his head to make eye contact.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Worf. I just have a lot on my mind." Worf knew that his Commander Riker was lying to him, he considered Will Riker one of his closest friends and he knew that something was off. In fact ever since they were assign this mission, the Captain and Commander were acting strangely, especially the Captain, it seemed that the two were not on the same page and distant from one another.

When they finally reached the base camp, the wind was taken from their lungs when they looked down at the clearing. The base camp was in ruins, the tents were flapping in the wind uprooted from the ground, personal item were left on the ground haphazardly. Even from a distance it struck apprehension in hearts of the away team. Seeing Starfleet officers missing or dead, gave a crude reminder to the AWAY team that this could happen to them because it was part of the job of being a Starfleet officer.

Geordi steadied himself by putting a hand on the nearest tree. His stomach turned at the site of the base camp, he looked away from it, but found that there was a phasor blast residue on the tree.

"Commander!"

The away team turned and looked at the tree. "Phasor blast!" Worf stated and then added. "There must have been a battle, Commander." Data went over to the tree and started to scan the residue with the tri-coder. Then he reported.

"Commander this residue is three weeks old. This correlates with the disappearance of the Goodall."

"Spilt up and find out what happened here." They went single file to the base camp and then once there they split up.

Riker went into one of the more intact tents. The tent was suppose to be a science center of the camp, but when he went into the tent there wasn't even so much as a pad left on the ground. The table were flipped on its side, samples were broken on the ground. Also all the science equipment was gone. Which struck Riker as odd, he felt as if he was back in New Province again with the feeling of eeriness in the air. With the Captain acting strange, didn't ease his mind. Then suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck went up, Riker's instinct told him that someone was watching him.

He quickly turned and though the tents torn opening saw the forest, but nothing else. Only the trees rustling in the wind. Riker turned and headed out of the tent.

Worf, Data and Geordi seeing Riker exiting the tent came up to him.

"Report."

"It seemed that the enemy didn't use any weapons. Only the Goodall's personnel use them and from the phasor residue and trajectory of the shots. The enemy came from the forest and somehow overwhelmed the Goodall's camp." Worf reported.

"How in the world could an enemy without weapons overwhelm the camp?" Riker thought to himself.

"Worf any theories on why they attacked the base camp?" Riker asked. It was Geordi who answered him.

"Well Commander I think answer that. It seems that they stole all the science equipment. I would say that it was the Ferengi or maybe the Maquis, but they still use weapons."

Riker took a moment to think. "Data how many personnel were planetside?"

"There were originally 56 personnel on the planet, all are missing." Data replied.

Riker still had the feeling that they were being watched. No . . .they weren't being watched, they were being hunted. Picking up on Riker's body language. Geordi asked.

"Is something wrong Commander?" Riker looked behind him and then looked at the concern looks of the away team.

"I just can't shake the feeling that we are being watch . . .but it is more than that. I think we are being hunted." This made the away team become very silent, Worf grabbed his phasor from his holster and went on high alert.

* * *

Riker was right. They were being hunted, by an enemy that they swore never to face again. A humanoid creature looked down at the away team standing thirty meters away from the clearing hidden by the wilderness, where Riker looked. This was no ordinary humanoid, this humanoid had metal implants and one eye was completely gone and was replaced by an eyepiece. It's left arm was nothing more mechanized hand that only three fingers, two on top and one on the bottom looking much like a dragon's hand.

With its eyepiece it zoomed in on the away team. There were two male species 5618, one species 5008 and an android. It then listen in to conversation with its Neuro-processing adjunct.

"Let's beam out of here, since there nothing more to investigate." Then they beamed out in blue light.

The humanoid turned around, after receiving its orders, it beamed out in a greenish light.

* * *

**Enterprise**

When the away team beam back to the Enterprise and stepped down from the transporter pad. O'Brien frantically tried to keep the transporter online. Riker went over to the Chief.

"What is wrong?" O'Brien didn't even look at Riker, He pressed buttons and rerouted commands.

"That green mist, … It appears to be the beginning of an ion storm, and it has picked up dramatically in intensity. The storm is interfering with our transporting capabilities." Suddenly the transporter shut down. O'Brien cursed in his native tongue, Gaelic.

" I have to check the other transporters, to see if any are still operable. If you will excuse me Commander." Riker looked at Worf, Data and Geordi "Let's head to the Bridge." Riker said.

"I am going down to Main Engineering to make sure the ion storm isn't interfering with any of our equipment." Geordi stated then they all headed out.

**Bridge**

The away team emerged from the turbolift and they went to their station. "Report."

"The planetside personnel are all gone. There appeared to be in a battle, but only the Goodall personnel used weapons. Also all the technology was taken."

Picard turned to Riker when he heard the last part of Riker's report. "How could a force without using weapons overwhelm the personnel and why steal the technology?" Picard whisper to himself. Picard then went up to OPS and ordered.

"Mr. Data implement a search pattern, covering the most distance in the least amount of time, Sensors on maximum."

"Search pattern implemented, sir." Data reported. Then Picard turned to Riker.

"Number One I am giving you permission to investigate this storm, use what ever means to understand this storm. Riker nodded.

"Yes, Captain."

"You have the Bridge, Number One." Then Picard made a beeline for his Ready Room.. Riker then sat in the command chair.

"Mr. Hawkins take us out of orbit." Riker ordered.

"Let's go find the Goodall."

* * *

**Review please, it will make my day and if you don't give me more reviews I will take my story hostage and start demanding review. **

**: ) **


End file.
